Le destin d'une sorcière
by Fire Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, mais n’a pas tardé à mourir aussi, laissant Hermione Granger, la femme de sa vie, seule et enceinte de 3 mois. Accablée par la perte de celui qu’elle aimait, elle s’est retirée dans le monde des moldus, et s’est mariée.
1. Prologue

Le destin d'une sorcière 

Je vous poste ici ma nouvelle fic, que j'ai créée il y a au moins un an … et dont pour le moment je n'ai écris que 2 ou 3 chapitres lol mais ca va venir. Même si c'est long, ca viendra ;)

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit super, mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic et de la poster.

Je serai très contente d'avoir des reviexws, mais sachez que je ne pourrai sans doute pas répondre à toutes, à cause du manque de temps que j'ai déjà pour écrire et poster mes chapitres. Si vous n'en postez pas, ce n'est pas grave, puisque l'essentiel est que ma fic soit lue.

Résumé : A la fin de sa 7e année à Poudlard, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, mais n'a pas tardé à mourir aussi, laissant Hermione Granger, la femme de sa vie, seule et enceinte de 3 mois. Accablée par la perte de celui qu'elle aimait, elle s'est retirée dans le monde des moldus, et s'est mariée avec un moldu, Jake Stevens.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, en dehors de ce que j'ai inventé, et il n'y a pas de spoilers du tome 7.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 

Hermione descendit au salon, où sa fille, Lauren, faisait ses devoirs. Elle s'installa aux côtés de sa fille, et la regarda tendrement. Elle caressa la douce chevelure noire de Lauren. Elle lui rappelait tellement son père, Harry. Elle avait ses yeux, et la même couleur de cheveux, et tellement de caractéristiques physiques, des attitudes, des regards. Parfois, il lui suffisait de regarder Lauren pour se laisser submerger par la nostalgie. Elle avait beau aimer son mari, elle n'avait jamais pu oublier Harry. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait eu une fille avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été son premier amour, le plus intense, et qu'il s'était terminé de la façon la plus tragique qui soit. Cela faisait 11 ans, et Hermione avait l'impression que c'était hier …

- Lauren ? Tu as terminé tes devoirs ?

- Oui maman, je finis cet exercice et c'est bon.

- D'accord, viens me voir quand tu auras terminé, chérie, il faut qu'on discute.

Hermione se leva, et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger et à boire. Elle appela son mari et lui demanda de la rejoindre au salon. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils se réunirent tous les trois autour de la table du salon, où Hermione avait disposé des gateaux et du thé.

- Chérie, tu voulais nous parler ? interrogea Jake

- Oui … C'est assez important en fait. Ca concerne la scolarité de Lauren.

Jake sourit.

- Mione, je pense que notre fille se débrouille très bien à l'école, elle a rapporté un excellent bulletin …

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Jake, mais plutôt … de ses … dons. précisa Hermione.

Jake se tut un instant, ne sachant que dire, observant sa femme.

- Chérie, tu parles de ses dons de sorcière ? On en avait déjà parlé je crois.

Hermione se tourna vers sa fille.

- Lauren … Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de ta particularité … Je t'ai dis que j'avais des dons de sorcellerie, et que ton père biologique était un excellent sorcier, qui s'est battu et a donné sa vie pour sauver le monde.

Lauren hocha la tête.

- Chérie, tu vas avoir 11 ans dans un mois. Et tu recevras un courrier, d'une célèbre école de sorcellerie, celle où j'ai étudié avec ton père. Tu y es admise d'office. Et …

- Hermione, il est hors de question qu'elle y aille ! Je ne veux pas que Lauren passe le reste de sa scolarité dans un internat ! Je veux qu'elle devienne avocate ou médecin, qu'elle devienne quelqu'un, qu'elle réussisse sa vie ! s'emporta Jake.

- Jake, tu ne pourras pas empêcher Lauren d'aller à Poudlard, et tu le sais ! Si on ne l'y envoie pas, quelqu'un viendra la chercher ! C'est sa destinée ! Et je te signale qu'être sorcière n'empêche absolument pas de réussir sa vie ! Si elle devient suffisamment douée … J'aimerais être fière d'elle, qu'elle devienne une grande sorcière …

- Comme son père ? attaqua Jake

- Quoi ?

- Avoue Mione ! Tu l'aimes toujours, tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier, et maintenant, tu voudrais façonner ta fille à l'image de son père biologique !

Hermione commença à s'énerver. Elle en avait vraiment assez des crises de jalousie de Jake, chaque fois qu'il était question de Harry. Jake n'avait jamais supporté que sa femme laisse une place pour Harry dans sa vie, alors qu'il était mort, et il supportait encore moins qu'Harry lui soit supérieur à cause de sa puissance magique. Il avait tout de même vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, alors que lui, Jake, n'arrivait pas à gagner le procès le plus important de toute sa carrière, et sans doute aussi de toute l'Angleterre.

- Jake, je te signale que c'est avec toi que je suis mariée …

- Ce que tu dis est complètement stupide ! Evidemment que c'est avec moi que tu es mariée, puisque l'homme que tu rêvais d'épouser est …

- Ne le dis pas ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ca, Jake ! Tu crois que ca a été facile pour moi ? Oui j'aimais Harry, de tout mon cœur, et j'ai été complètement anéantie quand … Il est évident que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier ! Mais c'est un peu normal tu ne crois pas ? Si on devait oublier les gens que l'on a aimé dès qu'ils disparaissent, nous aurions tous des cœurs de pierre, nous n'aurions plus aucun sentiment, et il n'y aurait pas de place pour la compassion ! Si je t'ai épousé c'est parce que je t'aimais, et que toi, tu aimais ma fille comme si elle était à toi ! Mais si tu me parles comme tu le fais en ce moment, je ne te demanderai plus ton avis avant d'éduquer ma fille comme je l'entends !

Jake se leva, et vint embrasser Hermione.

- Chérie, excuse moi. C'est vrai tu as raison, je suis vraiment stupide de réagir comme ca, mais ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi, de devoir m'adapter à ce genre de situation. La femme que j'aime et sa fille qui n'est pas de moi, et dont le père reste tellement présent …

- Oui, oui tu es stupide !

Hermione rit.

- Je sais que c'est dur, je suis un peu égoïste d'un côté, je ne pense qu'à moi …

- Mais non …

Lauren se leva à son tour et vint se planter devant sa mère.

- Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis une demi heure.

Les époux se tournèrent vers leur fille.

- Evidemment, chérie, je t'écoute. répondit Hermione.

Lauren rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ca m'intéresse, Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce que ca fait d'être une sorcière. Je veux apprendre.

Hermione et Jake se regardèrent. Jake éclata de rire.

- Je crois que j'aurais dû lui demander directement son avis avant de m'énerver !

Hermione se tourna vers sa fille.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

- Oui maman. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté, j'ai envie de le voir. Je veux être une sorcière.

- La volonté des enfants est irréversible. soupira Jake en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione se leva pour embrasser son mari.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es d'accord ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Pas vraiment. répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle entraîna Jake et Lauren sur le canapé.

- Lauren, je ne t'ai jamais appris la magie, et je pense qu'avant d'aller à Poudlard, il faut que tu aprennes un peu, pour acquérir de bonnes bases. On peut très bien se débrouiller sans, comme je l'ai fais, mais c'est tout de même mieux d'être baigné dans la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Je pense engager quelqu'un. Une sorte de précepteur engagé par le Ministère de la magie, qui pourrait t'apprendre certaines choses. L'histoire des sorciers, comment se servir d'une baguette magique, ce genre de choses …

Jake fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas toi-même ?

Hermione soupira.

- A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Si j'avais l'intention de réutiliser mes pouvoirs, je serais restée dans le monde magique.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? C'est tellement loin tout ca …

- Loin, mais pas oublié ! Je ne peux pas, Jake, c'est tout ! J'ai besoin d'un break !

- Le break a duré 11 ans …

Hermione se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

- Lauren, ca te dit alors ?

- Oui ! Mais qui viendra ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais me renseigner auprès du Ministère.

- Et mon avis tout le monde s'en fiche ! s'écria Jake.

- Tu sais bien que non, mais tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi. Tu me contredis toujours. C'est lassant.

Jake se leva et commença à débarrasser la table de la cuisine et à faire la vaisselle. Il chercha des occupations pendant un bon moment. Puis, il finit par revenir voir Hermione, dans leur chambre, la tira par le bras et la fit tourner autour de lui. Il la dévora des yeux, elle était magnifique. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, et l'enlaça.

- Ma chérie, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Hummm j'en suis convaincue. dit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu sais … Si tu as vraiment envie d'engager un précepteur pour Lauren … Alors vas y.

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et se détacha de lui pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il vient mercredi !

Jake resta bouche bée et s'assit sur son lit en regardant la porte de la salle de bain, que sa femme venait juste de refermer derrière elle.

- Ah les femmes … Elles nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs, mais on ne peut pas s'en passer … soupira-t-il avant de s'allonger sur son lit, vaincu par l'entêtement de sa femme.


	2. Le précepteur

Réponse aux reviews :

Periculum : Cette fic n'est pas une Harry/Hermione ;) Sinon je ne l'aurais pas tué. Je ne suis pas non plus pour le couple Harry/Hermione, mais il y a des fics qui sont très bien écrites, et que j'ai adoré lire, et qui avaient mis ce couple en avant.

Minerve : Oui ce sera une personne connue. Merci pour ta review.

'tite mione, lolie et slydawn : Ce chapitre confirmera ou infirmera vos pronostics, mais en tout cas, le nom ne sera pas encore cité dans ce chapitre !

eau et feu, et abby59 : Merci pour vos reviews et je vous poste la suite !

**Chapitre 2**

Le mercredi arriva enfin. Hermione était en train de servir le déjeuner de sa fille. Jake travaillait, ce qui arrangeait Hermione, car elle pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse d'abord une idée de la personne qui viendrait donner ses cours de sorcellerie à sa fille, avant que Jake ne le rencontre.

« Quand est-ce qu'il vient, mon précepteur ? » demanda Lauren

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, alors dépêche toi de terminer ton repas. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, je suppose qu'il se présentera. En plus, tu ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme. »

« J'aimerais savoir. »

« Mange, chérie. »

Hermione appréhendait quelque peu. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée face à un sorcier. Elle se demandait à quel point la vie avait changé dans le monde magique. Mais de toutes façons, elle était sûre que si elle y retournait, elle ne s'y sentirait pas perdue pour autant.

« J'entends du bruit dehors. » dit Lauren

« Chérie, ce n'est rien, mange s'il te plait. »

Mais à peine 10 secondes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« C'est lui ! » s'écria Lauren

« Certainement. Termine ton déjeuner, je vais ouvrir. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, et machinalement, arrangea ses cheveux et sa tenue en passant devant le miroir, dans le hall d'entrée. Elle figea un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait devant elle, Hermione crut recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle pâlit et lâcha la poignée de la porte, sous le coup de la surprise.

L'homme en face d'elle, car c'était un homme, paraissait tout aussi abasourdi.

« Je … On m'avait envoyé chez les Stevens … » dit-il d'une voix hésitante et peu naturelle.

« Oui … Jake Stevens, c'est mon mari … » articula Hermione, reprenant péniblement ses esprits.

« Ah. Je peux entrer ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cracher devant le boulot, alors maintenant que je suis là, autant remplir mon contrat ! » répondit son interlocuteur, essayant de faire passer son sarcasme pour de l'humour.

Hermione s'écarta vivement pour le laisser passer. Il entra, la gratifia d'un sourire forcé, et commença à inspecter le hall d'entrée.

« Pour un moldu, il a de bons goûts en matière de déco ! » lança-t-il, ironique.

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de la déco ! » répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ah. Ca explique tout … » murmura-t-il.

Il entra dans le salon, sans gène, et continua son inspection, comme pour détecter le plus petit défaut de décoration. Hermione se demanda pour qui il se prenait, mais ne s'étonna pas vraiment de son attitude. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'est qu'il juge la décoration de sa maison, alors qu'il était certainement loin de pouvoir faire mieux.

« Alors, où est Lauren Stevens ? Je suppose que je dois justifier ma présence : Je suis membre du Magenmagot, et j'ai une formation de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il me manque une expérience de précepteur pour valider ma formation, ce qui me permettra d'enseigner à Poudlard, où ailleurs … Ca paraît étrange, je sais, ajouta-t-il devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione, mais il m'a fallu 28 ans pour trouver ma voie, et cette fois je suis sûr de moi. Et au moins, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie. »

Troublée, Hermione préféra éviter de le regarder. Elle appela sa fille et lui demanda de venir au salon.

« Bonjour ! lança Lauren. C'est toi, mon précepteur ? »

« Lauren, ne le tutoie pas, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Mais je l'y autorise. Après tout, je suis un vieil ami de la famille … »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux avec colère.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses ! » souffla-t-elle, d'un air légèrement méprisant.

Il ignora Hermione et sourit à la fillette.

« Tu connais ma famille ? » interrogea Lauren

« J'étais à Poudlard avec tes parents. répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Quand puis-je commencer les cours de Lauren ? »

Hermione s'étonna.

« Je pensais que c'était aujourd'hui … »

Il sourit.

« Il s'agissait en fait d'une simple visite de routine, une première rencontre. Je dois aller au Ministère cet après midi, donc je ne peux pas commencer tout de suite. Mais pourquoi pas samedi ? »

« Samedi, parfait … » répondit Hermione, confuse, ne sachant plus si elle devait accepter ou refuser.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte, en silence. Mais au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, il se retourna et la bloqua du pied. Hermione sursauta, surprise et un peu effrayée. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire, pendant 5 secondes. Elle en fut troublée, pour la 3e fois depuis qu'il était là, et elle détourna le regard rapidement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu doutes, que tu te demandes si tu devrais refuser de me revoir samedi … Mais donne moi une chance. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prier quelqu'un mais … j'ai besoin de ces cours, autant que ta fille. Et tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi surprise de sa vie. Ce discours semblait si sincère … qu'elle décida de le croire. Peut être qu'effectivement il serait à la hauteur et qu'il la blufferait. Peut être qu'il rangerait le passé de côté et agirait avec professionnalisme. De toutes façons, il voulait avoir son poste à Poudlard, et agirait de façon à l'obtenir. Oui, c'est pour lui qu'il agissait, c'est évident. Il se fichait de la fillette, et d'elle-même. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réaliser son objectif, et il était prêt à tout pour ça, même à la côtoyer. Il était si prêt du but qu'il ne reculerait pas devant Hermione. Elle chassa ses pensées et lui sourit, de façon sincère, pour la première fois.

« Ecoute, on verra, mais reviens samedi, et si tu es convaincant … »

Il la détailla du regard, longuement. Elle se sentit gênée.

« Merci. Alors à samedi. »

« Oui … »

Il s'éloigna, et Hermione ferma la porte. Elle s'y adossa, ferma les yeux, et poussa un long soupir.

Le soir même, lorsque Jake rentra du travail, il trouva Hermione allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de donner ces cours de sorcellerie à sa fille, et celle de renvoyer le précepteur chez lui. Mais ce qui la dégoûtait réellement, c'est que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé séduisant, et qu'il l'avait même troublée. Ca n'avait duré que 2 secondes, le temps d'un regard, elle n'en était donc pas certaine, mais elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que cet homme était séduisant ? Et comment avait-elle pu accepter qu'il revienne samedi ? Le plus dur pour elle, c'était de supporter cette vague de souvenirs qui l'avaient envahi quand il était entré chez elle.

« Mione ? Ca va ? »

« Oui …

« Le précepteur de Lauren est venu ? »

« Oui … »

« Tu n'es pas très causante, ce soir, chérie. » constata Jake.

« Excuse moi, je suis fatiguée. »

Jake s'approcha pour enlacer sa femme. Il s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra samedi, j'ai décidé de le laisser faire ses preuves. »

Jake sourit. Il avait deviné que sa femme était encore en proie à des incertitudes, et qu'elle avait été sur le point de changer d'avis, concernant les cours de Lauren.

« Tu fais bien. Il ne faut pas le virer sur un coup de tête, surtout maintenant qu'il est engagé. Comment Lauren l'a-t-elle trouvé ? »

« Demande lui, elle est dans sa chambre. »

Jake déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lauren, laissant Hermione à son intense réflexion. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour supporter la présence de cet homme chez elle, mais de toute évidence, Jake n'avait pas envie de reculer, et de le renvoyer chez lui. Il faudrait donc faire avec … Et après tout, peut être qu'avec le temps, Hermione arriverait à s'y faire …

Cette nuit fut très perturbée. Hermione ne cessa de rêver de Poudlard, de Harry, mais aussi de Ron, Draco, Ginny … Le lendemain quand elle se reveilla, Harry lui manqua plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais manqué, depuis qu'elle s'était remariée. Et elle réalisa, que si cette coupure avec le monde magique avait été nécessaire, elle n'était pas forcément bénéfique, car tout ce qu'elle avait connu lui manquait cruellement.

_**Fin du 2e chapitre**_

_Désolée mais je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc peut être que ce sera un petit peu plus long que pour le 2e chapitre, étant donné qu'il faut que je me mette à la suite de 3 fics différentes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu. Merci aussi pour vos reviews ! _

_A bientôt_


	3. Révélations

Réponse aux reviews :

Periculum : Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas donné le nom pour essayer de faire durer le suspense, mais de toutes façons, même sans nom c'était vraiment facile à deviner ;)

Minerve : Tu auras toutes ces réponses dans la suite de la fic

'tite mione: Lauren aura son premier cours dans ce chapitre, et pourra ensuite dire ce qu'elle pense de lui. Dans l'autre chapitre, elle ne l'avait vu que 5 min, donc c'était difficile de vraiment se faire une idée.

Opalyne : Merci pour ta review ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre si tu as vraiment trouvé le nom du précepteur

Pris, Angel Soya et Lilli-Puce : Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Voici la suite !

**Chapitre 3**

Samedi arriva enfin. Hermione appréhendait le fait de devoir se retrouver encore face au précepteur de Lauren. Mais elle lui avait accordé sa chance, et devait donc le laisser revenir. Et puis c'était pour sa fille qu'elle faisait cela, donc elle pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Son mari avait remarqué combien elle était anxieuse et ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était très bien que Lauren soit prise en charge par quelqu'un d'autre, parce que comme cela, Hermione pourrait se reposer un peu, et qu'il fallait savoir couper le cordon au bout de 11 ans. Mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Jake pensait qu'elle supportait mal le fait de devoir laisser sa fille entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était entre les mains de cet homme la qu'elle avait peur de la laisser !

A 9h ce matin là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. C'est Jake qui ouvrit.

- « Bonjour, je suis Jake Stevens, vous êtes le précepteur de ma fille ?

- Oui. Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

- « Enchanté. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir si tôt. Entrez donc.

- Merci. Désolé pour l'heure. »

- « Oh ce n'est rien. »

Il appela sa femme et sa fille.

- « Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je travaille aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse entre les mains de ma femme ! »

Il sortit. Draco sourit en pensant aux dernières paroles de Jake. On aurait dit qu'il invitait Draco à lui prendre sa femme. Hermione sortit de la cuisine Suivie de Lauren. Elle essaya de sourire naturellement, mais sentit que ça ne marchait pas.

« Bonjour Draco, je peux t'appeler Draco ? » demanda-t-elle en retrouvant la chaleur dont elle avait l'habitude avec ses invités.

« Euh … naturellement. » répondit-il, étonné.

Bon, entre, allons au salon !

Hermione entraîna Draco au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et Lauren l'imita, pendant que sa mère préparait un plateau de gâteaux et de thé.

Draco profita de son absence pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec son élève.

« Alors Lauren, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Je vais bientôt avoir 11 ans. » répondit la fillette en souriant.

« Ah, tu vas bientôt aller à Pourdlard alors ! Tu es contente ? »

« Oui ! s'exclama Lauren, radieuse. Maman m'a tellement parlé de cette école ! Je rêve d'y étudier ! Je voudrais devenir une grande sorcière, comme mon père ! »

Draco s'attendrit devant l'enthousiasme de Lauren. Elle progresserait sûrement très vite avec une envie d'étudier aussi forte.

« Tu as déjà fais de la magie ? »

« Non, jamais … »

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ? » lui demanda Draco, l'étonnement perçant dans sa voix.

Il savait qu'il était là pour lui apprendre un peu la magie, mais ne se doutait pas que Lauren n'avait jamais appris aucune base de son pouvoir.

« Ma mère ne voulait pas. Elle disait qu'après la mort de mon père elle avait besoin d'un break. » annonça Lauren.

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione entra dans le salon avec son plateau, qu'elle déposa sur la table, en face de Draco. Le regard que lui lança Draco la troubla, et elle se sentit rougir. Elle détourna tout de suite le regard, gênée. Il la détaillait du regard.

« Hermione ? Ca fait 11 ans que tu ne pratiques plus la magie ? »

« Euh … commença-t-elle, un peu embarrassée. Oui en effet. La mort de Harry m'a tellement troublée que je ne me sentais plus la force de vivre dans le monde magique. Et finalement, je ne me suis jamais remise à la magie. »

Tout de suite après les avoir prononcées, Hermione regretta ses paroles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait raconté cela, alors que ça ne le regardait pas. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'elle racontait sa vie à Draco Malfoy, et elle ferait en sorte que ce soit la dernière. Draco se doutait que la mort de Harry avait dû vraiment l'ébranler, mais il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. Il n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle pendant 11 ans, mais ne savait pas qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez les moldus, et ne pensait pas qu'elle s'était interdit d'utiliser toute forme de magie qui pourrait lui rappeler son premier amour. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé par cette révélation, mais n'en montra rien. Il prit une des tasses que Hermione avait posée devant lui, et commença à boire.

Au fil des 2h qui s'écoulèrent, Draco appris quelques petites choses à Lauren, comme par exemple se servir d'une baguette magique. Il lui prêta la sienne, lui montra comment elle devait la tenir, et il essaya de lui apprendre à faire bouger un objet. La petite eut du mal au début, mais réussi finalement à faire bouger un fruit de la coupe posée sur une étagère devant eux. Draco la félicita, puis lui essaya de lui apprendre le sort de lévitation. Lauren eut plus de mal à le réaliser, mais à la fin de la séance, elle avait réussi à faire voler une pomme, de 10cm. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un bon début. Avant de s'en aller, Draco décida de parler un peu avec Lauren du monde magique, de Poudlard, et de ce qui s'était passé 11 ans plus tôt avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ecoutant d'une oreille, Hermione apprit que Draco avait trahi les Mangemorts, qu'il avait vendu son père aux Aurors, et qu'il s'était battu avec Harry, jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier.

Hermione sut s'asseoir, sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais su cela, et en fut vraiment bouleversée. Draco avait donc retourné sa veste et s'était tourné vers Harry. Harry ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais il faut dire aussi, que si ça s'était passé quelques jours avant sa mort, il était normal qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé, puisqu'elle ne le voyait pratiquement plus, tellement la guerre était intense.

Lorsque Draco quitta la maison, Hermione le suivit dehors et referma la porte derrière eux. Il la regarda, interloqué, avec ce regard ténébreux et pénétrant qui déstabilisait Hermione. Pour la première fois, il la regarda vraiment, en détail, et constata que les 11 années qu'elle avait pris lui allaient vraiment bien. Elle s'était embellie, et semblait plus mûre. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Hermione de ses souvenirs, et il préférait celle qu'il avait devant lui.

« Draco … » commença-t-elle embarrassée.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer … »

« Eh bien … commence donc par le début … » ironisa Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que … tu me détestes ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

« Non, je ne te déteste pas. Tu sais … à Poudlard, si je ne t'aimais pas, c'était à cause de l'influence de mon père et des Mangemorts. Je ne pensais pas par moi-même. Quand tu es éduqué d'une certaine façon et que tu as peur de désobéir, tu te contentes d'appliquer ce qu'on t'a enseigné. »

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Il semblait vraiment sincère, et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment changé. Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point.

« Bien des choses ont changé en 11 ans. Si tu ne t'étais pas retirée chez les moldus, tu aurais pu voir ces changements de tes propres yeux, et je t'assure que tu en aurais été encore plus surprise. Personne n'oubliera jamais tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais on a tourné la page, on est passé à autre chose … »

« C'est ce que je vois. J'ignorais que tu avais combattu aux côtés de Harry. J'avoue que ça m'a vraiment surprise. »

Draco sourit. Il était plutôt content d'avoir cette petite explication avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie discussion avec Hermione, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Personne ne savait où elle était passée, et certains pensaient qu'elle s'était suicidée peu après la mort de Harry. Ces rumeurs étaient restées infondées, et Draco avait devant lui la preuve qu'elles étaient fausses.

« En fait … Lors de ma 7e année, j'ai décidé de voler de mes propres ailes et de me libérer de l'emprise de mon père. Je ne supportais plus de devoir obéir à ses ordres, je voulais pouvoir suivre mes propres idées et n'obéir qu'à moi-même. J'étais un mauvais Mangemort. Je n'étais pas fait pour cela. Je n'ai pas été capable de tuer sans l'aide de Rogue. Ce genre de convictions n'étaient pas faites pour moi, ce n'était pas ma destinée, et je l'ai compris à temps. Je suis donc devenu un indic pour le camp des alliés. Pour Harry. Il a vite compris qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, il a révisé son jugement sur moi. S'il ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est parce que s'il y avait eu une seule fuite, j'aurais été assassiné, et Harry n'aurait jamais retrouvé la trace de Voldemort. Si je ne l'avais pas aidé, les choses ne se seraient pas passées aussi facilement. J'ai combattu à ses côtés et je suis une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu en vie. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il s'en fichait, parce que ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'avoir tué Voldemort et sauvé le monde. »

Hermione fut troublée par cette déclaration. Certes, Draco remuait le passé, mais ce n'était pas son passé à elle, enfin pas tout à fait. Elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait énormément de choses dont elle n'avait pas été mise au courant, et qu'il existait d'autres versions des faits. Elle s'en doutait bien sûr. Elle savait que Harry avait un indic et que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait retrouvé Voldemort, mais elle ne savait pas que cet indic était Draco. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait être la seule sorcière à ne pas avoir été mise au courant de ce qui s'était passé 11 ans plus tôt.

« Et je suis aussi devenu ami avec Ron Weasley. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Ron ? Il va bien ? »

« Oui. Il s'est marié avec Luna Lovegood. Ils ont deux enfants. Il travaille au Ministère, et nous sommes régulièrement amenés à travailler ensemble. Après la guerre, il a été mis au courant de mon changement de camp, et de l'aide que j'ai apporté à Harry. Il a donc révisé son jugement sur moi, et on est devenus amis. Il m'a choisis comme témoin à son mariage, et comme parrain de son premier enfant. »

Hermione sourit. Le monde avait vraiment changé depuis son départ. Et soudain, elle se surprit à regretter d'être partie, et de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles à Ron.

« J'aimerais le revoir. Je m'en veux de l'avoir quitté sans lui dire au revoir et sans donner de nouvelles. »

Draco la prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Promit, je lui donnerai des nouvelles. Je reviendrai voir Lauren samedi prochain, et je te rapporterai des nouvelles de Ron. »

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Hermione avec franchise.

« Alors à samedi. Et au sujet de ta fille, elle lui ressemble beaucoup et elle progressera vite. »

Lorsque Jake rentra ce soir là, il retrouva sa femme assise au salon, et leur fille en train de faire ses devoirs, sagement. Il embrassa sa femme et sa fille et leur demanda comment s'était passée la leçon particulière de Lauren.

« Très bien. répondit Hermione. »

« Draco est super gentil et il est beau en plus ! » s'écria Lauren.

Jake rit.

« Tu es conquise alors, Lauren. On le garde alors ? »

« Oui ! »

Jake se tourna vers sa femme et lui sourit.

« Tu en penses quoi, chérie ? »

« Eh bien, Lauren progressera vite, d'après ce que dit Draco, et elle à l'air tellement contente qu'il lui donne ces cours … En plus il est compétent et il se débrouille bien. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour le garder. »

Et en prononçant ses paroles, Hermione se sentit sincère, et se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi de donner des cours particulier à sa fille. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout que ce soit Draco son précepteur, et espérait le revoir très vite pour qu'il lui apporte des nouvelles de Ron. Elle se sentit impatiente. Elle était encore troublée par le fait qu'elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas important, parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'était son seul lien avec le monde magique, et pour la première fois en 11 ans, elle avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver là bas …

**A suivre**


	4. Retrouvailles avec Ron

Réponse aux reviews :

'tite mione: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre répondra à tes questions, et qu'il te plaira aussi. On ne voit pas le moment où Draco annonce à Ron qu'il a des nouvelles de Hermione, mais je suppose qu'il a été bouleversé, et ce qu'il va faire dans ce chapitre est à la hauteur de l'amitié qu'il portait à Hermione.

Audrey : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Chapitre 4**

Durant les 7 jours qui suivirent le premier cours que Draco donna à Lauren, Hermione ne cessa de penser à Draco. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui apporterait des nouvelles de Ron, et sans doute parce que c'était une partie de son passé qui lui revenait en même temps que lui. Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience, c'est qu'elle était aussi très attirée par lui. Elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il la regardait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle se trouvait toujours des excuses, par exemple qu'elle surveillait son travail, ou qu'elle voulait voir à quel point il avait changé en 11 ans … Ce genre de choses. Mais son inconscient, lui, savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle était attirée par lui. Mais néanmoins, on pouvait se demander si c'était parce qu'il était rattaché à son passé, ou si c'était vraiment une attirance pour son physique et sa personnalité.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, et paraissait sans cesse plongée dans ses pensées. Jake était vraiment agacé par l'attitude de sa femme. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même, et commençait à se demander si elle voyait quelqu'un. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver après elle, et ils se disputaient souvent. Jake n'en pouvait plus, et Hermione non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son mari. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de son travail qui lui prenait de plus en plus de temps en ce moment, et qui le mettait souvent dans une humeur exécrable à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il perdait une affaire.

Hermione attendait donc impatiemment les moments où elle était seule chez elle ou avec sa fille, et encore plus impatiemment le cours de Draco. Pour avoir des nouvelles de Ron, mais aussi pour voir le blond. Sa nouvelle personnalité lui plaisait, et elle comprenait pourquoi Harry et Ron lui avaient fait confiance. Il inspirait confiance maintenant.

Le samedi arriva enfin. Hermione s'impatientait, ne cessait de regarder l'horloge, et de se recoiffer ou d'arranger sa tenue. Jake était déjà parti travailler, et Lauren faisait ses devoirs au salon. Hermione était en train de se dire qu'elle aurait du fixer les cours de Lauren à 2h par semaine, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hermione sursauta, et se précipita à la porte. Elle s'arrêta net, se calma, respira à fond, afficha un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte à Draco. Leur regard se croisa. Draco la détailla du regard, remarqua son apparence soignée, et la trouva mignonne comme ça, avec ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, et sa robe bleue qui lui donnait une très jolie silhouette. Il lui sourit. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Bonjour Hermione. » dit Draco, d'une voix de velours qui envoûtait Hermione.

« Salut, euh bonjour Draco ». répondit-elle.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oh oui, excuse moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle confuse, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, en lui cédant le passage.

Draco entra, et resta pensif un instant, en regardant Hermione intensément.

« Hermione, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pour moi ? »

Draco hocha la tête en souriant, et ouvrit la porte que Hermione venait de refermer. Un homme entra et referma la porte. Lorsque Hermione le vit, elle resta bouche bée et émue. Ron était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Plus musclé, plus viril. Plus séduisant. C'était un homme. Il la trouvait changée elle aussi, et la trouvait beaucoup plus belle qu'avant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Elle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 11 ans et qu'il n'espérait plus revoir.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur pour se précipiter dans les bras de Ron. Elle le serra contre elle et se mit à sangloter. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir. Elle se précipita ensuite sur Draco qu'elle serra également dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, reconnaissante.

« De rien, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir que Ron vienne te voir, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui demander ! »

« Draco, tu as toute ma gratitude et toute ma confiance désormais. »

« Merci Hermione mais tu serres un peu trop fort là. »

Elle s'écarta précipitamment, et les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

« Draco, Lauren est dans le salon où elle t'attend. Tu peux aller la rejoindre. Tu m'excuses de ne pas t'accompagner, mais avec Ron, on a 11 ans à rattraper. »

Draco lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant d'aller rejoindre Lauren au salon.

Hermione entraîna Ron dans la cuisine et lui proposa à boire. Mais Ron préféra faire apparaître deux bièraubeurres.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas dû en boire depuis longtemps. »

« Effectivement. C'est délicieux en plus. C'est une des choses qui m'ont manquées depuis que je suis ici. »

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Ron.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hermione. On a tous fini par croire que tu avais peut être été tuée. 11 ans … C'est quand même pas rien. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé croire ça. J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends très bien que tu aies eu besoin de t'éloigner après la mort de Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé ces 11 dernières années. Ton départ est l'une d'elles. »

Ron lui parla longuement de lui, de sa vie, son mariage, ses enfants, sa relation avec Draco qui était devenu son meilleur ami, même s'il ne remplacerait jamais Harry dans son cœur. Il lui posa ensuite des questions sur son propre couple et sa vie chez les moldus.

« Ca n'a pas été un changement radical de vivre ici, parce que mes parents sont des moldus, et j'ai donc passé toute mon enfance ici. J'ai rencontré Jake il y a 10 ans, mais il a mis 4 ans à me convaincre de l'épouser. On s'aime beaucoup, et notre couple fonctionne bien, même s'il a ses hauts et ses bas. En ce moment, Jake est de très mauvaise humeur et son n'arrête pas de se disputer, mais son travail le rend très nerveux. Lauren est une fille merveilleuse, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Elle me rappelle beaucoup Harry, et tant mieux parce qu'au moins, ça me laisse quelque chose de lui. Il est mort en me laissant le plus beau cadeau qui soit. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu en profiter. »

« Il t'aimait vraiment, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à en douter, ça c'est sûr. Il me parlait tout le temps de toi. Il aurait été vraiment heureux d'apprendre que tu étais enceinte. »

« J'en suis sûre. Mais je m'en sors plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. »

Ron lui demanda si la magie ne lui avait pas manqué durant tout ce temps. Elle lui répondit qu'au début, pas du tout, mais que depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis que Draco donnait des cours à sa fille, la magie lui manquait énormément, et qu'elle avait de plus en plus besoin d'en parler, et d'avoir un lien avec le monde magique. Elle lui dit à quel point elle avait voulu avoir des nouvelles de lui, et avec quelle impatience elle avait attendu la venue de Draco, en espérant qu'il lui en amène. Ron lui proposa de venir passer quelques jours chez lui pour Noël. C'était dans 3 semaines. Hermione accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle était si heureuse de revoir Ron et de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Mais la fin de la matinée arriva très vite. Draco réapparut dans la cuisine annonçant qu'il devait partir. Ron se leva à son tour. Ils avaient un travail important à effectuer au Ministère, et Ron ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, mais il promit à Hermione de venir la voir bientôt, et que de toutes façons, il la reverrait pour Noël.

Draco lui résuma un peu la leçon qu'il avait donnée à Lauren, et lui expliqua que sa fille était douée et progresserait sûrement vite. Il lui dit qu'il reviendrait le samedi suivant pour la leçon suivante.

Une fois que les deux sorciers furent partis, Hermione se sentit seule et perdue. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir revu Ron et de lui avoir parlé. Elle était aussi heureuse d'avoir revu Draco, mais aurait bien aimé échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il était à peine parti qu'elle avait déjà envie de le revoir. C'était si étrange. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui ne vivait que dans l'attente des moments où elle pourrait voir l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement. Elle chassa ses pensées absurdes de son esprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait pensé à ça. Elle regarda l'heure, se demandant à quel moment Jake rentrerait. Elle décida d'emmener Lauren faire des courses pour savoir un peu ce qu'elle aimerait qu'on lui offre pour son anniversaire et pour Noël.

Le soir venu, Jake vint rejoindre Hermione dans leur chambre. Il s'excusa pour son humeur des derniers jours et lui dit qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la sentir loin de lui. Elle lui pardonna son attitude. Jake l'embrassa, et l'allongea sur leur lit. Ils firent l'amour. Mais ce que jake ne sut pas, et ce dont il ne s'aperçut pas, c'est que ce n'est pas lui que Hermione voyait et que ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle pensait pendant qu'il la faisait jouir. Elle n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, et eut honte, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait prit. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détachée de lui, surtout pendant leurs moments intimes …

Mal à l'aise, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son mari, et rêva d'un sorcier blond et terriblement beau. Son mari dormait et ne l'entendit pas quand, dans son sommeil, Hermione prononça le nom de Draco, dans un soupir …

**A suivre …**


	5. Désirs interdits

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Il est vrai que Hermione commence à être atteinte lol mais moi-même je le serais à sa place !

Audrey : Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione passa la semaine en comptant les jours qui la séparaient de la prochaine visite de Draco. Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son mari, pensant que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas correct. Mais elle se rendait à l'évidence que ses sentiments pour Draco devenaient forts et qu'elle ne pouvait les éviter et encore moins les nier, ce qui la rendrait folle.

Jake se rendit compte que son mariage battait de l'aile le jour où Hermione lui demanda de se retirer d'elle parce qu'elle avait une panne de désir, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il finit par se noyer dans le travail, pensant que c'était plus sain que de boire. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa femme, il le savait. Mais il pensait que les sentiments de sa femme pour Harry étaient revenus avec Draco et la bloquaient. Jake savait qu'il ne rivaliserait jamais avec Harry, ni avec aucun sorcier …

Jeudi. La sonnette de la porte retentit. Hermione n'attendait personne et s'étonna que quelqu'un vienne sonner chez elle. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Draco. Elle rougit et se maudit de n'avoir pas soigné sa tenue et sa coiffure. Il était irrésistible et la regardait d'un air sauvage et désireux. Elle le fit entrer et s'excusa de ne pas être présentable. Il lui répondit qu'elle était très belle au naturel, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle le conduisit au salon.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait samedi j'ai oublié un livre ici. Et puis, ça me laisse une excuse pour venir te voir … »

Il sourit, la faisant rougir encore.

« Tu es seule ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait… » dit Draco, le regard étincelant, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Hermione sentait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Draco.

« Je voudrais déjà te remercier pour avoir amené Ron ici, samedi. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de le revoir ! Et il m'a invitée chez lui pour Noël ! »

Draco sourit.

« C'est super ! On pourra se voir un peu, alors ! »

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

« Je passe toujours Noël chez lui. » expliqua Draco.

Hermione sourit, heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

Un long silence suivit, pendant lequel Draco et Hermione se dévorèrent du regard. Draco se rapprocha doucement, leva une main vers elle pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et en profita pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux, parcourue par un frisson de plaisir. Sa main était douce et chaude, et ses caresses lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Il la détendait. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et son eau de toilette délicieuse. Soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Si douces, si chaudes, si … Elle crut défaillir. C'était si bon, si bon ! Elle laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne et sentit ses mains remonter sur son dos et passer sous son T-shirt. Ses mains douces … Hermione se cambra et soupira. Il lui caressa le dos, remontant jusqu'à son soutien-gorge pour tenter de le défaire. Hermione avait terriblement envie de s'abandonner à lui et au désir qu'elle ne ressentait plus pour son mari, mais dans un éclair de lucidité, elle parvint à le repousser et à s'empêcher de tromper Jake. Draco la regarda avec incrédulité, plein de désir. Elle évita son regard et rougit violemment.

« Draco, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Je suis mariée ! »

Draco resta interdit et son visage s'assombrit, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Hermione le regarda enfin et ne sut dire pourquoi, mais l'expression de Draco la déstabilisa. Celui-ci soupira.

« Moi aussi … » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque et méconnaissable.

Ces deux mots firent l'effet d'une bombe et brisèrent le cœur de Hermione. Elle se retint de pleurer devant lui. Elle s'en voulut d'être aussi idiote et d'avoir cru que Draco voulait une relation avec elle, alors que de toute évidence, il voulait juste se divertir un peu. Elle n'était qu'un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Elle lui en voulut aussi de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son mariage. Au moins les choses auraient été claires depuis le début.

Draco ne prononça plus un mot et s'en alla rapidement en transplanant, laissant Hermione sangloter sur son canapé. Draco transplana dans son propre salon où sa femme écrivait une lettre.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

« Au Ministère. » répondit-il d'un air irrité.

« C'est ton jour de congé, Draco ! » répliqua sa femme d'un ton cassant, en levant enfin vers lui son regard sombre et dur, une expression assassine sur le visage.

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air très fatigué.

«J'avais oublié de donner un document important à Ron. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me surveiller ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, paraissant furieuse.

« Tu oses t'en plaindre ? La dernière fois que j'ai baissé ma garde, tu es allé batifoler avec ton ex copine, la sœur de ton cher ami Weasley ! »

« Avant de me faire des reproches sur mon attitude, tu devrais peut-être te demander pourquoi, et te remettre un peu en question ! » cria Draco, à bout de nerfs.

« Tu insinues que c'est de MA faute si tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec elle, dans mon propre lit ? Et arrête de hurler, espèce d'imbécile, le bébé dort ! Si tu me trompes encore, je te préviens que tu vas en souffrir, salaud ! »

Draco vint se planter devant elle, l'attrapa par le bras et serra très fort.

« Je ne te supporte plus, Cassie ! Je devais être bourré le jour où je t'ai épousée ! Si je t'ai trompée, c'est à cause de toi, réfléchis un peu ! Et je recommencerai si tu continues comme ça ! J'en peux plus ! Dès que le divorce sera prononcé, je me casse, je serai bien plus heureux sans toi ! »

Il la repoussa violemment et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, ignorant les insultes et les cris de Cassie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si elle continuait comme ça, il risquait de la tuer. Ils avaient cru que ce serait mieux d'attendre que le divorce soit officiel avant de vraiment se séparer, mais Draco sentait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais un mois. La situation était de pire en pire. Si seulement il pouvait partir avec Hermione. Depuis le 1er jour où il l'avait revue, il l'aimait. Et il était certain qu'elle n'était pas indifférente. Samedi, il lui parlerait de sa femme et lui expliquerait tout. Il espérait qu'elle lui laisserait une chance. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se trouve un endroit où passer la nuit avant de se trouver un autre endroit où vivre. Il attrapa la valise qu'il avait préparée depuis plusieurs mois, et transplana devant la porte de Ron Weasley. Luna, sa femme, lui ouvrit.

« Salut Draco ! »

« Salut Luna. Ron n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est au Ministère mais il devrait bientôt rentrer. Tu as une mine épouvantable. »

« Je sais. Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'héberger quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un autre endroit où vivre. Je ne peux plus rester chez moi. »

« Oh, biensûr, entre. Tu connais la maison, tu peux t'installer dans l'une des chambres et rester autant que tu voudras. »

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy pris la décision de commencer sa nouvelle vie dès maintenant. Il se sentit bien mieux quand il sut qu'il pourrait vivre chez les Weasley en attendant la fin de la crise. Et samedi, il reverrait Hermione … Il avait hâte de la revoir … et peut-être accepterait-elle qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il sourit au souvenir de ce baiser … Il avait beaucoup aimé cet échange et espérait le renouveler rapidement …

**A suivre …**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je l'ai posté rapidement car il me reste une semaine avant ma rentrée, et je ne pourrai plus poster souvent. Donc j'essaye de poster des chapitres toute la semaine, mais je ne saurais dire quand la suite viendra. Donc désolée de devoir vous faire attendre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Merci de l'avoir lue, et d'avoir été de si fidèles lecteurs ! A bientôt._


	6. Sentiments indéniables

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis assez contente du chapitre 5 et du petit rebondissement que j'ai fait avec Draco ! Cette idée soudaine m'est venue comme ça, juste avant que j'écrive ce chapitre ! Je crois que j'envisageais déjà de le marier, mais pas de l'annoncer de cette façon ! Je suis contente de mon coup. Et en fait, jusqu'à son départ du salon de Hermione, j'étais sensée le marier à Ginny, mais je me suis ravisée ensuite.

Lilli-Puce : Merci pour ta review ! Pour son enfant, je n'ai encore rien prévu.

Periculum : Je n'ai pas cru que tu m'avais oubliée, mais je suis contente de te revoir ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des fidèles. Pour Harry, il ne s'en fichait pas du tout de Hermione, de la laisser seule. Ce que j'ai voulu dire par « il s'en fichait », c'est que pour lui l'important était avant tout de sauver le monde, de le libérer de Voldemort. S'il mourrait avant Voldemort, il savait que plus personne ne serait jamais en sécurité. Il s'est sacrifié, il a sacrifié sa vie, son bonheur, pour sauver le monde. Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en fichait de mourir, parce qu'il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Il protégeait ainsi le monde, et Hermione. Tout en sachant bien sûr les conséquences que ça aurait. Mais s'il devait choisir entre sauver le monde et rester avec Hermione, le choix le moins égoïste c'était quand même de sauver le monde, même si pour cela il devait se sacrifier. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire et si tu m'as comprise, mais c'est à peu près ça. Je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu ! Je suis assez ravie du petit rebondissement que j'ai fais sur le mariage de Draco lol.

Lyra Sullyvan : Merci pour ta review. Moi non plus je ne suis pas trop fan de Jake, mais il fallait un mari à Hermione lol alors je lui en ai fais un, mais c'est surtout pour le scénario, ce n'est pas un personnage fait pour qu'on s'attache à lui

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Marié. Draco est marié. Il est marié. Marié !

Ce sont ses mots que Hermione se repassa dans sa tête pendant l'heure qui suivit le départ de Draco, l'heure qu'elle passa à sangloter sur le canapé du salon, à se répéter combien elle était idiote d'avoir cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Car le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui, lui avait fait prendre conscience du fait qu'elle aimait Draco. D'un amour vrai et fort, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit. Du moins pas aussi rapidement. Mais elle était mariée. Ce simple mot faisait obstacle à un éventuel bonheur avec Draco. Mais le fait d'apprendre que lui aussi était marié, c'était un coup de poignard dans le cœur. L'aimait-il ? Jouait-il avec elle ? Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était si facile pour lui d'embrasser une autre femme, c'est que ses sentiments pour la sienne ne devaient pas être si forts que ça … Mais Hermione aimait Jake. Du moins le pensait-elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait repoussé Draco. C'est bien une preuve d'amour non ? Si elle n'aimait pas Jake, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser Draco aller plus loin. Surtout qu'elle en avait terriblement envie et qu'elle commençait à regretter de l'en avoir empêché. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle l'ai repoussé, car elle n'aurait jamais accepté de devenir sa maîtresse, ni son jouet. Quelle femme accepterait cette situation si humiliante ? Car pour Hermione c'était très humiliant d'être la roue de secours, le jouet divertissant dont on se sert quand notre femme ne nous comble plus.

Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec lui. En fait elle n'en était même pas sûr. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux en rester là après tout. Le fait qu'il soit lui aussi marié clarifiait les choses : il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, c'était hors de question. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux, donc c'était inutile de se lancer dans une relation d'adultère qui ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à la destruction de leur mariage et à la souffrance de 5 personnes, voire plus s'il avait des enfants. Car en y réfléchissant bien, si Draco était marié, rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas non plus père. Et dans ce cas il détruirait sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants … tout comme elle ferait du mal à Jake et Lauren.

Sa décision était donc prise. Elle ne devait plus laisser Draco la toucher, et leurs relations devraient rester strictement professionnelles. Et à Noël, quand ils se verraient, elle devra éviter de se trouver seule avec lui. C'était la meilleure solution. Et puis peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ses sentiments pour lui s'estomperaient.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Hermione termina sa journée et attendit le retour de sa fille et de son mari. Jake remarqua que Hermione n'avait pas l'air très en forme et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Hermione ne voulut pas répondre. Devant l'insistance de son mari, elle prétexta des règles douloureuses afin qu'il la laisse tranquille. A moitié convaincu, Jake laissa quand même tomber l'affaire. Il lui fit quand même une réflexion sur son repas à moitié froid, sur le désordre de la cuisine et du salon … ce que Hermione n'apprécia guère. Elle lui répondit assez méchamment que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à travailler moins et s'occuper lui-même du ménage et de la cuisine, qu'elle n'était pas sa bonne à tout faire et qu'il avait qu'à en engager une si ça ne lui convenait pas. Elle lui annonça à cette occasion qu'elle passerait Noël chez un ami de Poudlard et qu'il devrait donc s'occuper lui-même de tout. Cette annonce mit Jake hors de lui. Une dispute s'en suivit, avec cris, larmes, reproches … Le couple se coucha fâché. A tel point que lorsque Jake essaya de se faire pardonner, il se heurta à la mauvaise humeur et au manque de coopération de sa femme, et finit sa nuit dans le salon où il dormit très mal.

Le vendredi se passa dans le même état d'esprit. Jake et Hermione ne se parlaient plus, et les rares mots qu'ils échangeaient étaient peu amicaux. Ils se sentirent tous les deux soulagés quand Jake partit au travail. Le soir quand il revint, Hermione était partie. Elle lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'elle passait la nuit chez ses parents avec Lauren et qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour le cours particulier de leur fille. Jake le déchira. Il appela chez les Granger, qui ne voulurent pas lui passer Hermione. Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Jake, qui se résolut à passer la nuit seul, pour la première fois depuis 7 ans.

Le samedi arriva enfin. Hermione rentra chez elle avec sa fille, 15 minutes avant l'heure du cours de Lauren. Elle avait choisi cette horaire afin d'être sûre de ne pas croiser Jake.

Draco arriva à l'heure et dit à Hermione qu'il devait lui parler après la leçon de Lauren. Hermione se doutait qu'il voulait parler de sa femme, et se demandait ce qu'il avait à lui dire à ce sujet. Elle attendit donc patiemment que la leçon se termine, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir se trouver seule avec Draco alors qu'elle s'était jurée de l'éviter. Elle demanda à sa fille d'aller ranger sa chambre pendant qu'elle discutait avec Draco, qu'elle conduisit à la cuisine où elle prépara du thé.

Draco s'assit sur une chaise, et la regarda s'affairer, les yeux brillants et plein de tendresse. Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu ce regard et en fut troublée.

« Tu voulais me parler, Draco ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Oui. Je suppose que tu te doutes de quoi … »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Hermione en souriant et en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Je suis certain que tu le sais. »

Elle se racla la gorge, servit le thé, et se mit à contempler sa tasse avec fascination, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé jeudi, entre nous. » annonça Draco devant le mutisme de Hermione.

« Ah oui … Je ne veux pas en parler. Je pense que c'est mieux d'en rester là. Tu es marié et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas trahir mon mari, surtout si c'est pour devenir ta maîtresse ! »

Draco lui prit la main, mais elle la retira vivement.

« Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé d'elle, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt … »

« Ah bon ? Tu pensais que je m'en fichais de cocufier ta femme ? Tu pensais que je me fichais de tromper mon mari pour une aventure qui ne mènerait nulle part ? Mais qui es-tu pour penser ça ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je ne peux pas te servir de divertissement ! » s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un divertissement ! Hermione, je suis en train de divorcer. Dans un mois je serai libre. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas parlé d'elle ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter d'avoir épouser Cassie ! Je ne la supporte plus ! Je suis parti vivre chez Ron d'ailleurs, parce que si je continue à partager le même toit qu'elle, je risque de la tuer ! Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, je n'ai pas voulu jouer avec toi ! »

Hermione se mit à pleurer, soulagée par ses révélations. Draco se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

« Tu es un souffle d'air pur, un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Si je veux entamer une relation avec toi, c'est parce que je veux croire que ça va marcher ! Je veux y croire ! Ca peut te paraître stupide tout ça, ça ne fait que 3 semaines que je t'ai retrouvée, mais cela m'a suffit pour tomber amoureux. Tu es tellement … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Hermione s'écarta doucement, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je n'ai pas ressenti ça non plus depuis … depuis Harry. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis au sujet de Harry … Peu avant sa mort, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Et je lui en ai fait la promesse. Alors quand tu as disparu, je me suis senti coupable de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Je t'ai cherchée, Ron aussi t'a cherchée. On a fini par croire que tu étais morte. Je m'en suis voulu. Vraiment voulu. Alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite. Ca me tient à cœur. »

Hermione lui sourit, émue. Elle lui sourit. Elle était touchée par sa culpabilité et par son désir de tenir cette promesse faite avant la mort de Harry. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup, car elle se sentait très proche de Draco, et savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Ses pensées n'étaient remplies que par Draco, et elle ne cessait de compter les jours qui la séparaient de lui.

« Draco … commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Ca me touche tellement … Moi aussi je voudrais que tu tiennes ta promesse mais … que vais-je faire ? Je suis mariée … »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il y a de l'avenir pour nous, je le sais. Et même si tu ne voulais rien tenter, je resterai près de toi, pour respecter ma promesse. Je suis capable de me faire à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir te toucher … »

« Mais moi pas ! Justement moi pas ! Draco … je ne pourrais jamais le supporter … Ce serait pire que tout … »

Elle le supplia du regard, se remettant à pleurer.

« Mais alors, que va-t-on faire ? » demanda Draco, déstabilisé.

« On va … tromper mon mari … » déclara Hermione.

Draco la regarda un instant bouche bée, sans pouvoir rien dire. Puis, ils furent tous les deux pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, ne réalisant pas ce que Hermione venait de dire. Elle venait de lui donner le feu vert, de lui annoncer qu'elle voulait entamer une relation adultère avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. Elle s'en voulait de faire ça à Jake, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, ça la détruirait. Draco, à cet instant, était devenu le plus heureux des hommes. Les deux nouveaux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément et se serrèrent dans les bras. Draco promit à Hermione de venir souvent la voir désormais … Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux, et même si ce ne serait pas facile à cause de Jake et Lauren, ils allaient faire en sorte de pouvoir s'aimer en toute tranquillité …

**A suivre …**

_Enfin ensemble ! C'est cool et j'ai hâte de faire la suite. Je vais essayer de faire ça vite pour en écrire le plus possible avant ma rentrée, mais je m'excuse d'avance de vous faire attendre si attente il doit y avoir par la suite … J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos commentaires ! A bientôt._


	7. Draco se dévoile

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

Periculum : Je comprends que la fin soit inattendue, j'ai en effet fait en sorte que jusqu'à la dernière seconde, personne ne soupçonne la décision de Hermione ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu.

Voici la suite ! Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans, mais je voulais l'écrire, pour qu'on en sache un peu plus sur Draco, sa situation familiale et amoureuse. Donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, et même si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez me le dire !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione retourna chez ses parents après le départ de Draco. Toujours fâchée avec son mari, elle ne voulait pas le voir pour l'instant, surtout sachant qu'elle avait entamé une relation avec Draco, et qu'elle allait donc tromper celui à qui elle avait juré fidélité 6 ans plus tôt. Il ne cessa de l'appeler de tout le week end, mais Hermione ne voulait pas lui parler. Jake passa donc un très mauvais week end, déprima, ne sachant que faire. C'était la première fois que son couple traversait une crise comme celle-ci. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait même pas vraiment de raison. Leurs disputes étaient généralement toujours fondées. Mais là, elle aurait dû s'arranger tout de suite. Les conséquences avaient pris des proportions gigantesques par rapport aux causes …

Le lundi, Hermione revint miraculeusement. Il ne la vit que le soir, car elle était rentrée dans l'après midi. Elle se comporta avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés le matin même, en très bons termes. Jake fut complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa femme, mais n'osa pas poser de question, de peur qu'elle reparte à nouveau chez ses parents. Ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Lauren qui était le lendemain. La petite fut bien gâtée et très contente de revoir son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le jeudi soir.

Mardi matin, Draco s'invita chez Hermione, et ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Il transplana directement dans sa chambre. Elle était encore au lit, mais réveillée, la lumière allumée. Heureusement, Jake était déjà parti, ce qui leur évita le scandale. Mais Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir Draco transplaner dans sa chambre à cette heure ci, alors qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je te rends une petite visite, j'avais envie de te voir. » répondit Draco en s'installant sur le lit, à la place que Jake occupait à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Tu es complètement fou, Jake aurait pu être encore là, et Lauren ne va pas tarder à se lever ! »

Dans la vie, si tu ne prends pas de risques, tu n'arrives jamais à rien ! »

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, s'abandonnant à lui, si heureuse de le retrouver. Il avait prit de très gros risques pour la voir, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, mais elle était quand même ravie qu'il l'ait fait. C'était un très bon début de journée ! Elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'invita sous la couette où il se réfugia. Il s'embrassèrent, se câlinèrent. Ils étaient si bien ensemble qu'ils ne virent pas les minutes passer, et sursautèrent en entendant frapper à la porte. Ils se regardèrent un peu paniqués. Puis Hermione sourit.

« C'est Lauren, cache toi dans la salle de bain ! »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit rapidement se cacher dans la salle de bain.

Hermione éteignit la lumière, au moment où un 2e coup était frappé à la porte.

« Entre, chérie ! »

Lauren pénétra dans la chambre, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu dormais ? »

« Je somnolais. Tu n'es pas en retard au moins ? »

« Non. Je voulais juste te rappeler que c'est la mère de Mary qui m'emmène à l'école ce matin. »

« Ah tant mieux alors, parce que je ne suis pas prête du tout. »

Lauren sourit et embrassa affectueusement sa mère. Puis elle quitta la pièce. Draco sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, elle a cours à 8h30. Et il est 8h10. »

Draco lui sourit, le regard étincelant. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Puis Hermione se redressa dans le lit, et l'observa tranquillement tandis qu'il lui carressait le bras.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta vie amoureuse, de ta vie de famille aussi. » déclara-t-elle.

Il la regarda intrigué.

« Que veux tu savoir ? »

« Tout ton parcours depuis 11 ans. J'aimerais bien savoir. C'est une question idiote je sais … »

« Pas du tout. »

Draco se redressa à son tour. Hermione vint se blottir contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Quand j'ai commencé à devenir ami avec Ron, j'ai fais plus ample connaissance avec sa sœur. Nous sommes devenus vite très proches. La frontière entre la forte amitié et l'amour est très proche, et presque invisible. Et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Une relation, assez sérieuse, et longue. Ca a duré 6 ans. C'est pas rien 6 ans à cet âge là. Mais au bout de 6 ans, on s'est peu à peu rendu compte qu'on était plus des amis que des amants. Nous n'avions aucun projet d'avenir, et on n'avait pas tellement de … enfin on ne donnait plus l'impression d'être un couple. Alors on en est restés là. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une relation avec Ginny » dit Hermione, étonnée.

« Maintenant tu le sais … ironisa Draco. On est restés très proches. Et puis, il y a 5 ans, peu avant ma rupture avec Ginny, j'ai rencontré Cassie. Elle m'a séduit. Elle a tout fait pour. Et j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Ca nous fait 4 ans de mariage. Mais il y a 3 ans, 3 ans et demi, nous avons eu de gros problèmes d'argents, car Cassie a dépensé une fortune dans ses toilettes. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait m'épouser que pour mon argent. »

« C'est abominable. »

« Je sais oui. Elle m'a énormément déçu. Et je me suis mis à lui faire des reproches qu'elle n'a pas acceptés. Pour elle, il était normal de dilapider mon argent, mais il n'était pas normal que nous n'en ayons plus. Elle a commencé à devenir assez méchante, à me blesser moralement, me faire des tas de reproches, on se disputait beaucoup. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Il y a 2 ans, je n'en pouvais plus, je suis parti de chez moi, et je me suis réfugié chez Ginny. Pendant un mois. Et on a repris nos relations intimes. Ca m'a fait comprendre que je n'aimais plus ma femme autant qu'avant, parce que si je pouvais la tromper avec une autre et ce sans scrupules, c'était forcément que je ne l'aimais plus. »

Hermione sursauta à ses dernières paroles. Ainsi, il avait déjà trompé sa femme. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'il avait eu les mêmes pensées qu'elle, sur le fait que lorsqu'on trompe son conjoint, c'est qu'il n'y a plus autant d'amour. Elle comprenait pourquoi il souhaitait divorcer, et pourquoi elle était son rayon de soleil. Sa femme devait être une vraie terreur.

« Ma nouvelle relation avec Ginny dura quelques mois. Mais un jour, ma femme nous surpris en pleine action dans notre chambre, à la maison, et elle n'apprécia pas beaucoup. Elle ne voulut pas divorcer tout de suite, mais elle ne me lâcha plus d'une semelle. Elle me fit vivre un enfer, commença à m'insulter, à me rabaisser, à me surveiller … Je me sentais en prison. J'ai accepté de lui faire un enfant, car elle disait que ça nous permettrait d'arranger les choses dans notre couple. J'étais peu convaincu, mais je me suis dis que si ça pouvait la calmer, j'étais prêt à tout. Elle est donc tombée enceinte. Le seul détail auquel elle n'a pas pensé, c'est que les dates coïncident avec une période où je n'étais pas là. Je suis parti en voyage pour mon travail. Je suis parti pendant un mois, et quand je suis revenu, elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais miraculeusement, deux semaines après, elle l'était alors que nous n'avions pas eu de rapport depuis 2 mois. Cherchez l'erreur … »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais ce n'était pas drôle. Sa femme était vraiment une mégère, et elle traitait Draco comme un chien.

« Tu lui as fais remarquer ? »

« Bien sûr, mais elle a nié ! Jusqu'à l'accouchement, évidemment ! Le bébé est noir. Difficile de faire moins ressemblant ! »

Cette fois, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Elle n'est pas très douée, ta femme ! »

« Ca c'est sûr ! elle a donc été obligée d'avouer. Mais elle m'a dit que si je ne m'étais pas absenté, si j'avais été suffisamment coopératif les rares fois où on faisait l'amour, et surtout si je ne l'avais pas trompée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Là, j'en ai vraiment eu assez, et j'ai demandé le divorce sans demander mon reste, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'accoucher. J'ai aussi refusé de reconnaître l'enfant, ne voulant pas endosser les responsabilités de quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins garder un lien avec ma femme ! Cela fait 7 mois. Dans un mois, je serai enfin libre ! »

Il soupira de soulagement. Hermione l'embrassa tendrement, voulant le réconforter de tous ces tourments.

« Je vais commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi. » dit-il.

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit.

« Je suis toujours mariée. Jake m'a tellement aidée. Ca me fait de la peine pour lui, tu comprends ? Moi, j'ai eu une vie merveilleuse avec lui. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas divorcer ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Il va bien falloir non ? »

« Tout ça dépend de toi » répondit Draco en se levant, un peu moins chaleureux.

« Draco, ne t'en va pas ! Tu sais bien, que je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de divorcer ! Mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt. On vient à peine de commencer notre relation, je fais déjà de gros efforts en acceptant de tromper Jake, alors ne m'en demande pas trop … »

Draco soupira, mais lui sourit. Il se rallongea près d'elle, et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je dois aller travailler. Jeudi, c'est mon jour de congé. Je viendrais passer la journée avec toi, d'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa, puis l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Draco. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de transplaner. Hermione, se leva, et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, songeant à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et pensant déjà à la journée de jeudi. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Il faudrait que ce soit une journée exceptionnelle …

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre.**


	8. La vraie relation adultère commence

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Oui heureusement que Hermione est là ! J'ai peut être un peu exagéré le personnage de sa femme lol je voulais montrer qu'il n'était pas heureux et qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de divorcer, mais là c'est clair que ça devient difficile de faire pire comme situation !

Periculum : Pour Jake, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire mourir ! J'ai plusieurs petites idées en fait Le truc c'est que comme Harry est mort, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose de faire mourir Jake. Ca ferait un peu beaucoup pour Hermione, et elle n'oserait plus s'approcher de Draco, de peur que la malédiction le gagne aussi !

'tite mione : Hermione divorcera sûrement. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix si elle veut vivre avec Draco et construire quelque chose avec lui. Lauren apprendra la relation de sa mère avec Draco, mais je ne sais pas comment, et pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 8**

Le jeudi arriva enfin. Hermione l'avait attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience. Sans doute beaucoup plus d'impatience que lorsqu'elle ne sortait pas avec Draco. Elle était en train de prendre goût à l'interdiction. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de ne jamais violer aucune règle dans sa vie, que ce soit avec ses parents, à Poudlard ou dans son mariage. Elle avait toujours été sage, une jeune femme rangée, en qui on peut avoir confiance. Elle contestait parfois, mais désobéissait rarement. Or pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione devait commettre ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un délit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle désobéissait aux règles. Mais pas à n'importe lesquelles. Elle désobéissait aux règles sacrées du mariage, celles qu'on lui avait imposées il y a 6 ans, lorsqu'elle avait épousé Jake. Elle lui avait juré fidélité, juré de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et même si une part d'elle s'en voulait de briser ces règles, une autre part d'elle-même jubilait totalement à l'idée de commettre l'adultère.

Ce matin là, juste après le départ de son mari et de sa fille, Hermione rangea sa maison, la nettoya, la fit briller. Puis elle se prépara, soignant sa tenue, s'efforçant d'être très séduisante pour Draco. Il pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, en transplanant. Hermione devait donc s'activer, faire comme si elle avait du retard, afin que tout soit prêt pour son amant. Elle se coiffa d'un chignon, laissant quelques mèches rebelles dépasser. Elle enfila une robe légère, décontractée mais classe, qui mettait ses formes en valeur, lui donnait une très jolie silhouette.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit du bruit en bas. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, et pénétra dans son salon, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle s'élança sur l'homme qui se tenait debout près d'un placard, et s'agrippa à lui en riant. L'homme se retourna, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Jake ! » cria Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives tout à coup ? Et pourquoi t'es-tu fais si belle ? »

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu avais l'air contente de me voir, il y a 5 secondes. Aurais-tu soudain réalisé que je n'étais pas ton amant ? » dit-il, soupçonneux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. répondit-il elle en riant nerveusement. J'ai un entretien d'embauche, je voudrais trouver du travail. »

Elle s'étonna d'avoir réussi à inventer ce mensonge aussi rapidement. Jake la regarda, étonné.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. J'aimerais bien travailler. »

« Mais Mione, tu n'as jamais travaillé ! Tu n'es même pas qualifiée ! Tes seules chances seraient de trouver du travail dans ton monde magique ! »

Hermione se vexa. Elle croisa les bras, d'un air de défi.

« Eh bien justement, je n'ai qu'à y aller ! J'y vais à Noël, donc j'en profiterai pour en chercher ! »

Jake leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'apprends vite. Je peux demander un apprentissage. » dit Hermione.

« Eh bien si ça t'amuses ! Mon salaire suffit amplement à couvrir nos besoins et nos dépenses ! Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois retourner travailler. J'avais juste oublié un dossier important. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas fuir. Elle tenait à défendre ses positions, et se rendait compte tout à coup, qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle était restée inactive pendant 11 ans, et commençait à en avoir assez de ce statut de femme au foyer sans vie sociale, et n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça change, surtout si Lauren allait à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Elle dit tout ça à Jake, le retenant pour être sûre qu'il enregistre tous ses arguments.

« Si ça t'ennuies tant que ça d'être séparée de ta fille, tu n'as qu'à trouver un job dans son collège ! » cria Jake.

Hermione s'emporta.

« J'en ai assez ! Tu ne veux jamais comprendre, tu n'essayes jamais ! Comment veux-tu que notre couple continue à fonctionner si tu restes aussi borné ! »

« Mais pars, si je t'emmerdes autant ! »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça, Jake ! » hurla Hermione, au bord des larmes.

« Je te parle comme je veux ! Je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices ! Tu veux trouver du travail ? Très bien, bonne chance ! Mais cesse de me faire toujours passer pour le bourreau ! Tu n'imagines pas quelle semaine infernale tu m'as fait passer en fuyant chez ta mère ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose ! »

« Comme quoi ? Comme divorcer ? » le défia Hermione.

Le regard de Jake se voila. En 1 seconde, il semblait avoir prit 10 ans.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, Hermione. Or je crois que tu ne l'es pas. Si vraiment tu es obligée de divorcer pour être heureuse … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, submergé par l'émotion. Hermione se sentit vraiment coupable. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle devait vraiment faire souffrir son mari, et qu'elle le mettait devant le fait accompli, lui annonçant presque qu'elle comptait divorcer bientôt. Jake quitta la maison. Hermione ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossa, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se mit à pleurer. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et pleura doucement sur son épaule.

« Tu es belle quand tu pleures. »

Hermione rit et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, pétillants, perçants, envoûtants … Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois là. Ca me fait du bien de te voir. »

« En revanche, voir ton mari ne sembles pas te faire beaucoup de bien. Je peux t'enlever si tu veux. » proposa Draco, sérieux.

Hermione rit à nouveau.

« J'aimerais tellement. Mais je ne pourrai jamais partir comme une voleuse. Surtout sans ma fille. »

Hermione renifla. Draco lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oh … je réalise que Jake à raison. Je ne suis pas aussi heureuse que je le croyais, avec lui. J'ai passé 11 ans chez moi, comme femme au foyer, ne sortant que pour accompagner Lauren aux endroits où elle devait aller … Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de vie. Et là, je viens presque de lui annoncer mon intention de divorcer. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé … je lui fais tellement de mal. Je me sens affreuse. Je vais envoyer 7 ans de ma vie en l'air. C'est dur, tu sais. »

« Ne regrette jamais. Surtout, ne regrette jamais. Tu vas envoyer 7 ans de ta vie en l'air, mais regarde un peu pourquoi. Regarde ce à quoi tu vas aboutir après. Tu détruit quelque chose de négatif pour reconstruire autre chose de tellement positif … Tu ne peux pas nier ça. Quand tu as quitté le monde magique, tu as essayé de te reconstruire ici. Mais est-ce que ça a été positif pour toi ? J'en suis pas sûr. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu vives. Mais que tu vives vraiment. »

Elle sourit à Draco, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle l'aimait tellement, et elle était si heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle et qu'il la réconforte. Elle se releva lentement et lui prit la main, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il se leva et la suivit dans les escaliers. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, et le poussa sur le lit, avant de venir s'asseoir sur lui.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Draco, voulant l'entendre.

« Je vis. répondit Hermione en souriant. Je voudrais donner sa vraie signification au terme 'tromper'. Et puis, j'ai tellement envie de toi, Draco … »

Elle l'embrassa avidement. Il lui caressa le corps, le cou, l'embrassa un peu partout, puis lui retira lentement sa robe. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et lui lécha le torse, descendit lentement vers la ceinture, et de ses doigts agiles, elle lui retira son pantalon. Il la retourna sur le lit, se mettant au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa partout, la faisant soupirer. Elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, et le laissa la pénétrer avec douceur. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps gémissant, n'arrivant même plus à penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco se retira et s'allongea à côté de sa belle. Il l'observa en souriant, et lui caressa doucement le corps.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il.

Elle sourit.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que nous avons fait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ose tromper un homme. Et j'aime ça ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Elle embrassa Draco tendrement, puis se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il la suivit, et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sous l'eau, tout en se lavant mutuellement le corps.

Après la douche, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Hermione prépara à manger. Draco voulut l'aider, mais n'était pas très efficace. Il n'avait jamais cuisiné autrement qu'avec sa baguette magique. Hermione essaya donc de lui apprendre, et à eux deux, ils réussirent à se préparer un bon repas tout simple. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en parlant de plein de choses différentes. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son adolescence à 28 ans !

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de sortir faire une promenade, n'ayant pas peur que Hermione soit reconnue dans la rue. Ils se promenèrent main dans la main, entrant dans les boutiques et s'amusant comme des fous, mais ne se séparant jamais et s'embrassant toutes les 10 secondes, s'arrêtant parfois en plein milieux des rayonnages, ce qui dérangeait les clients qui manquaient de leur foncer dessus.

Draco acheta un bracelet à Hermione. Il tenait vraiment à lui faire un cadeau, afin qu'elle pense à lui encore plus souvent, et qu'elle ait un souvenir de lui et de cette journée si mémorable, passée en amoureux.

Il la raccompagna chez elle. Lauren allait bientôt rentrer, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie ici, sinon elle se poserait des questions et risquait d'en parler à son père, involontairement.

Draco dut donc quitter Hermione. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient samedi, mais ça leur paraissait si loin … Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, très longuement et passionnément, puis Draco transplana. Hermione resta longtemps dans l'entrée, à l'endroit où Draco l'avait laissée. Elle regardait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, complètement fascinée et si heureuse. C'était un signe. Cela symbolisait leur amour et leur union. Elle ne quitterait jamais ce bracelet, et même si Jake lui posait des questions, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle était amoureuse, complètement folle de Draco, et personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça, ni gâcher son bonheur …

**A suivre …**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'aurais peut être dû intensifier un peu plus la description des actions et sentiments, mais bon, je pense que ça va quand même. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, donc excusez moi d'avance pour le retard. J'aurai moins de temps à cause des cours et du travail, mais en plus, comme je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, ça risque de prendre encore du temps. J'écris vraiment au jour le jour, et je poste mes chapitres sans savoir ce que j'écrirai dans les suivants !_

_Voilà, à bientôt !_


	9. Un couple se brise

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci pour ta review ! Moi quand j'écris une fic, je n'ai jamais aucune idée de comment elle va finir, c'est pour cela que pour certaines, j'ai autant de mal à écrire les chapitres. Les premiers temps, tu sais à peu près où tu vas, mais quand t'as l'impression de tourner en rond et qu'il faut songer à trouver une fin, tu sais plus quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas trop comment va finir le couple de Hermione et Jake, mais j'ai une petite idée assez drôle qui simplifierait la tâche à notre sorcière !

Llemaluna : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour le divorce, ça ne sera pas tout de suite, car je peux pas détruire leur couple comme ça en un seul coup de baguette. Mais dans peu de temps, vous lirez le chapitre sur les vacances de Noël, et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'à partir de là, ça va bouger !

'tite mione : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Lyra Sullyvan : Merci pour ta review ! C'est clair que vu comme ça les choses sont très simples ! Mais tu verras la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Review anonyme : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu soit satisfait(e) de l'enchaînement des actions ! Voici la suite !

**Chapitre 9**

En rentrant de travail le jeudi soir, Jake demanda à sa femme si son entretien d'embauche c'était bien passé. Il vit sa femme s'étonner pendant une seconde avant de sembler comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. Hermione ne sut pas que cette seconde lui avait été fatale, car Jake avait tout de suite compris que sa femme n'avait passé aucun entretien d'embauche. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir, en même temps que la colère contre sa femme, qui avait osé lui mentir. Voyait-elle quelqu'un ? Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis quelques temps. Depuis la venue de ce précepteur en fait. Que lui avait-il fait ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Le trompait-elle avec lui ?

Jake tira une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus, face à sa femme.

« Où est-ce que tu as passé la journée, Hermione ? »

« Mais, à mon entretien d'embauche, pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton étonné mais nerveux.

« Mione ! J'ai bien vu que tu me mentais ! Tu n'as passé aucun entretien d'embauche ! C'était quoi ce cinéma sur la femme au foyer qui ne supporte plus de rester chez elle ? » cria-t-il.

« Mais tu vas pas me surveiller ! Laisse moi un peu tranquille ! Je t'ai dis ce que je faisais ! Si tu ne me crois pas, c'est ton problème ! » se mit-elle à crier, au bord des larmes.

Jake se leva d'un bond.

« Tu veux que j'arrête de te surveiller ? Premièrement, je ne t'ai jamais surveillée ! Deuxièmement, si tu me donnes des raisons de douter de toi, il est évident que je vais me mettre à te surveiller ! Je t'aime Hermione ! Je refuse que ma femme me mente ! Tu es ma femme ! »

« TAIS TOI ! » hurla Hermione en éclatant en sanglots et en cassant un verre entre ses doigts, sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour pleurer longuement.

Un éclat de verre était rentré dans la paume de sa main qui saignait. Jake s'approcha de sa femme, très ému, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Mione, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu sais à quel point je suis fou de toi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Tu n'es plus la même depuis quelques temps, et ça me fait peur … Je ne veux pas te perdre … »

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais emmener ma fille avec moi, à Noël. Je crois que ça nous fera du bien d'être séparés quelques temps. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Jake en s'énervant à nouveau. On a toujours passé Noël en famille ! »

« Parce que j'en ai assez de cette tension entre nous, et que ça me fera du bien ! Et puis je veux montrer à Lauren le monde où j'ai vécu, et lui présenter mes amis ! Et tu ne voudras jamais y aller, alors autant trouver un arrangement ! »

« Je refuse de passer Noël sans toi, mais alors si en plus tu dois m'enlever ma fille aussi … »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Le seul hic, c'est que ce n'est pas TA fille ! Elle ne porte même pas ton nom ! C'est à moi de décider de ce qui est bon pour elle ! » s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix glaciale.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour soigner sa main, laissant Jake complètement anéanti par cette phrase assassine qui était pourtant bien vraie … Il avait toujours considéré Lauren comme sa propre fille. Et tout le monde pensait qu'elle portait le nom de Jake. Même Draco, le jour où il l'avait rencontré, avait cru qu'elle s'appelait Stevens, ce que sa mère n'avait pas pensé à corriger. Mais Lauren s'appelait Potter, comme son père, et cela faisait la fierté de Hermione, ainsi que de sa fille. Mais jamais Hermione n'avait remis en question l'autorité et les droits de Jake sur sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant blessé que ce soir là … Jake se rendit compte à quel point son couple était en danger, et à quel point il était impuissant devant le brusque changement d'attitude de sa femme.

Samedi.

Hermione se leva de bonne heure et se prépara à accueillir Draco, pour la leçon particulière de magie de Lauren. Jake n'était pas parti travailler ce jour là. Il se sentait mal, et préférait rester alité. Il prenait des anxiolytiques depuis quelques jours, parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, de plus en plus inquiet et mal. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de se laisser glisser lentement vers la dépression.

Hermione quant à elle, paraissait rajeunie. Elle était heureuse, souriante, de bonne humeur. La veille, elle avait annoncé à Lauren son intention de l'emmener avec elle chez Ron à Noël. La petite avait sauté de joie, heureuse de voir le monde dans lequel ses parents avaient vécu, et heureuse également de savoir qu'elle y verrait Draco ! En effet, Lauren appréciait beaucoup Draco. Il était très gentil avec elle, et très patient. Il prenait le temps, après chaque cours, de discuter avec elle, de s'amuser avec elle … Pour elle, il était plus qu'un simple précepteur, et elle en profitait à fond car elle savait que quand son contrat expirerait, elle risquait de ne plus le voir, sauf s'il devenait son professeur à Poudlard, ce qui lui plairait beaucoup.

Draco, lui, ne partageait pas cet avis. Il serait bien sûr ravi de devenir professeur à Poudlard et d'avoir Lauren dans sa classe. Mais depuis sa première relation sexuelle avec Hermione, il voyait les choses différemment. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours vu ce poste d'enseignant comme un moyen de fuir sa vie, et surtout sa femme. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait Hermione, il se rendait compte que s'il prenait ce poste, il ne la verrait plus que pendant les vacances d'été. Il commençait donc à réfléchir sérieusement à l'éventualité de changer de voie, et de prendre plutôt un autre poste, intéressant, au Ministère. Il décida d'en parler avec Hermione pendant les vacances. Ils auraient tout le temps de réfléchir à leur relation.

Ce samedi fut désagréable pour le couple d'amants. Comme Jake était là, Draco ne pouvait se risquer à toucher Hermione, à lui dire des mots tendres, que Jake pourrait surprendre s'il lui prenait l'envie de quitter sa chambre. Draco en fut très contrarié, et ne se gêna pas pour le montrer.

A la fin du cours, Hermione raccompagna son amant et sortit dehors avec lui. Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Non, même ici on ne peut pas ! La fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la rue … »

Draco s'énerva.

« Hermione, ça ne peut pas durer. Les fois d'avant, on était plutôt libres et rien ne me dérangeait, mais si ce genre de situation doit se reproduire, je vais pas le supporter ! Il va falloir que tu le quittes ! »

« Draco ! le supplia Hermione. Soit indulgent, je t'en prie ! Jake n'est pas bien, et c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai fais souffrir. Attends les vacances ! Nous serons libres de nous aimer ! »

Draco ricana.

« Tu te trompes, parce qu'il y aura Lauren ! »

« Je vais la mettre au courant dans le train ! C'est promis ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, et comment crois tu qu'elle va réagir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Mais elle t'adore ! En ce moment, elle est plus proche de toi que de Jake. Et même si Jake l'a toujours considérée comme sa fille, ils n'ont jamais été très proches. Jake n'est jamais là, et quand il rentre du travail, il n'est jamais d'humeur. »

« Bon … Alors dis le lui. Je viendrai vous chercher en Portoloin, samedi. »

Hermione sourit.

« D'accord. Merci … Je suis vraiment impatiente. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il allait s'éloigner dans un buisson pour transplaner, mais Hermione le retint.

« Draco ! »

Elle s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la prit dans ses bras, et prolongea leur étreinte, heureux de pouvoir enfin la toucher et l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! » dit Hermione en le couvrant de baisers passionnés.

Draco sourit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. A Samedi … »

Et il transplana, laissant Hermione seule, un sourire béat aux lèvres, songeant aux merveilleuses vacances qu'elle passerait avec son amant … Elle ne vit pas le rideau d'une fenêtre se baisser doucement … signe que quelqu'un avait dû les épier…

**A suivre …**

_La situation commence sérieusement à me plaire ! J'espère que ça vous plait aussi ! Je vais m'atteler à l'écriture de la suite. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je la posterai !_

_A bientôt._


	10. Il ne faut pas conduire après avoir bu

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Hermione a fait une belle boulette ! Elle avait été si prudente jusque là, et il a fallu qu'au dernier moment elle se laisse aller ! Mais en même temps ça montre bien à quel point c'est dur pour elle de se forcer à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre Draco et elle. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Akeri la malicieuse : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

'tite mione : Oui c'est lui ! Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer, je pense que ça va te plaire. Enfin j'espère.

Voici le chapitre 10. J'ai essayé de faire vite pour l'écrire afin de vous le poster vite. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais à mon avis ça devrait. Au prochain chapitre : Les vacances de Noël. J'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous !

Voici la suite :

Note : Pour le cas où vous trouveriez ça bizarre, un petit rappel : L'histoire se passant en Angleterre, les voitures roulent à gauche

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis Jeudi, les relations entre Jake et Hermione étaient houleuses. Jake n'ayant pas apprécié la remarque de Hermione sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le père de Lauren et n'avait donc aucun droit sur elle, Jake ne lui adressa plus la parole. Les rares mots qu'ils échangeaient à présent étaient agressifs, ils se disputaient souvent. Hermione ne supportait plus l'attitude de son mari. Elle avait eu beau s'excuser, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle ne savait pas que Jake l'avait vu, samedi, embrasser Draco sur le pas de leur porte. Il avait eu la confirmation que sa femme avait une liaison avec le précepteur. Forcément, c'était un sorcier, il était plus jeune que Jake et également plus beau. En plus, Lauren l'aimait bien et s'amusait beaucoup avec lui. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que Hermione soit heureuse et veuille exploiter cette nouvelle page de sa vie, qui s'écrivait. Jake voulait que Hermione soit heureuse. Il le désirait par dessus tout. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit avec lui …

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Hermione se détache de lui, et tombe dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. En fait, peut être que ce n'était pas lui le responsable. C'était sûrement Draco qui l'avait séduite !! Jake était pris de furieuses pulsions meurtrières depuis quelques jours. Mais il se laissait aller. Un peu trop même. Il abusait des anxiolytiques, travaillait n'importe comment, quand il pensait à se lever pour aller travailler ! Et après le travail, il traînait dans les bars pour retarder le plus possible son retour chez lui. A chaque fois, il en profitait pour prendre un petit verre, mais finissait toujours par en prendre plusieurs et parfois par se retrouver complètement saoul. Il se laissait sombrer. Ses collègues de travail s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Il choisirent de le suspendre de ses fonctions jusqu'à la fin des vacances, le jour où il était venu travailler, saoul, et s'était mis à crier son désespoir au tribunal, au milieu d'une foule de civil, magistrats et journalistes présents pour le procès que Jake devait couvrir. Le procès avait été repoussé à 3 semaines, et on avait conseillé à l'accusé de se trouver rapidement un autre avocat, parce que Jake n'était visiblement pas en état de s'occuper du procès.

Le samedi suivant, Hermione et Lauren, valises préparées, descendirent au salon pour attendre Draco qui devait les emmener chez Ron à l'aide d'un portoloin. Hermione expliqua brièvement à Lauren de quoi il s'agissait, afin que la petite ne soit pas trop impressionnée, et ne lâche pas le portoloin avant d'arriver chez Ron. Jake se sentit soulagé par le départ de sa femme et de sa fille. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi soulagé, et s'en voulait d'ailleurs, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être en froid avec sa femme, et de la regarder vivre sous son toit tout en sachant qu'elle le trompait. Il avait donc hâte de se retrouver seul pour faire le point, et trouver une solution pour sauver son couple, ou au moins pour se sauver lui-même. Il était en effet conscient de tomber bien bas, et ne voulait pas se retrouver chômeur, alcoolique et drogué, surtout après avoir mené une si brillante carrière d'avocat et avoir eu une vie si comblée.

Vers 10h, Draco transplana dans le salon de Hermione. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retint. Jake était là, assis dans un fauteuil, face à sa femme, et à Lauren, et regardait draco d'un air très mauvais, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Cet air méchant n'impressionna pas Draco, qui en avait vu d'autres à commencer par son père. Si Draco craignait les colères de son père, il savait que Jake ne pouvait rien contre lui. Draco avait la magie, alors que Jake n'avait rien. Draco était donc plus puissant, et pouvait se débarrasser de Jake d'un simple 'Petrificus Totalus', pour éviter d'aller jusqu'à 'Avada Kedavra' qui lui coûterait très cher.

Jake vit Lauren embrasser Draco avec effusion, comme si c'était un bon copain. Il fit la bise également à Hermione. Jake trouva cela grotesque car il l'avait vu l'embrasser à pleine bouche, à peine une semaine plus tôt. Si ça se trouve, il venait même chez eux en son absence. C'est remplit de dégoût que Jake dit au revoir aux femmes qui avaient partagé les 10 dernières années de sa vie.

Draco tint le portoloin d'une main, et demanda à Hermione et Lauren de poser la main dessus, et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Elles s'exécutèrent, et la seconde suivante, Jake les vit disparaître. Il resta sous le choc. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait de la magie, Hermione ne lui ayant jamais fait de démonstration de ses dons. Jake soupira profondément, sentant la tristesse l'envahir. Il avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait la femme qu'il aimait, et sa fille. C'était un mauvais pressentiment qui lui faisait penser cela.

Il partit chercher une bouteille de bière dans la cuisine, et la vida en quelques minutes, avant d'en vider une seconde. C'était la dernière des 4 bières qu'il s'était enfilées ce matin, et la dernière que contenait son réfrigérateur. Il fallait qu'il en rachète car il ne pourrait pas supporter de passer le week end sans bière. Il ricana, conscient qu'il se mettait à penser comme un alcoolique. Mais Jake ne se considérait pas comme un alcoolique. Il se considérait comme un homme désespéré qui se réfugiait dans l'alcool. Jake décida de se saouler ce week end, et que lundi, il reprendrait une vie normale, se ressaisirait … Mais pour le moment, il allait s'accorder une pause, et réserver son week end à sa dépression qui débutait. Il tituba jusqu'à son manteau pour récupérer les clés de sa voiture. Il les laissa tomber deux fois avant de réussir à refermer la porte à clé correctement, ne sachant trop comment il avait eu cette présence d'esprit. Sans doute l'habitude. Le cerveau embrouillé faisait les choses automatiquement, sans réfléchir …

Jake se dirigea maladroitement vers sa voiture et voulut y entrer avant de l'avoir ouverte. Il força plusieurs fois sur la poignée avant de comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien puisque la voiture était fermée à clés. Il introduisit donc sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur. Il s'installa au volant et démarra difficilement en calant deux ou trois fois, relâchant trop vite la pédale d'embrayage, ou oubliant de desserrer le frein.

Il appuya un peu trop fort sur l'accélérateur. La voiture fut propulsée vers le trottoir, et il manqua de peu de renverser sa voisine qui promenait son bébé en poussette. La femme hurla et l'injuria. Jake n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur ces choses : son couple qui coulait, sa bière qu'il n'aurait pas s'il ne fonçait pas au supermarché, et Draco qui touchait à sa femme alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Jake soupira de désespoir, sentant les larmes venir. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Il n'en pouvait plus, ç'en était trop. Il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et braqua son volant pour passer le virage serré, un peu trop vite, mais sans dégâts, même si la voiture avait souvent piqué vers la droite. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de voiture sur la voie de droite, ce qui lui évita un accident mortel. Plus il pensait à Hermione, plus il accélérait, sous le coup de la fureur et du désespoir. Hermione allait passer les vacances avec Draco, et ça leur ferait une occasion d'approfondir leur relation et de détruire complètement ce qu'il avait construit avec elle.

Savoir que Draco la toucherait, ça le dégoûtait au plus au point. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa femme, qu'il aimait tant. Il lui avait tout donné, il avait élevé sa fille comme la sienne, il l'avait aidée à se reconstruire, il l'avait aimée …

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le quitter, de partir avec ce sorcier. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Que ferait-il sans elle ?? Elle était sa seule raison de vivre. Il n'avait plus rien. Fils unique, il avait vu son père mourir d'une crise cardiaque et sa mère perdre peu à peu sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Elle était pourtant encore jeune pour être atteinte d'Alzheimer, mais le choc de son veuvage lui avait été trop pénible et insurmontable, et elle avait vieilli plus vite.

De rage, il serra le volant très fort, et accéléra encore. La BMW devant lui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il s'énerva contre cette voiture qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Il accéléra dangereusement, voulant lui faire comprendre que si elle n'avançait pas, il lui foncerait dedans et la pousserait sur le bas côté. Mais le conducteur l'ignora, et continua à la même allure. Jake, aveuglé par la rage, et à moitié saoul, devenu complètement fou de chagrin et de colère, donna un violent coup de volant pour la doubler. C'est alors qu'il se trouva sur la file de droite, face à une camionnette, à une centaine de mètres de lui, et qui se rapprochait dangereusement, à vive allure. Bloqué par la BMW sur sa gauche, Jake braqua son volant sur la droite, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et comment il avait fait pour réagir aussi rapidement.

Il évita de justesse la camionnette, dont le chauffeur eut une sacrée frayeur. Il venait de frôler la mort puisqu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de freiner pour éviter Jake. Ce dernier fut entraîné sur le bas côté, roula dans l'herbe sur 15m ce qui ralentit la voiture, mais pas suffisamment pour lui éviter de rentrer avec violence dans un arbre que Jake n'avait pas vu venir, et qu'il n'aurait de toutes façons pas pu éviter à cause de la vitesse de la voiture, de son taux d'alcoolémie, et du choc qu'il avait eu en se retrouvant face à la camionnette. Jake rentra donc dans l'arbre. Son pare brise éclata. Son pare choc s'enfonça complètement, et Jake fut projeté tête la première contre le volant et s'évanouit immédiatement …

Peu de temps avant, le portoloin transporta Draco, Hermione et Lauren devant chez Ron. Hermione voyait bien que son mari n'allait pas très bien, mais ne se doutait pas à quel point. Elle s'imaginait encore moins que moins de 30 minutes après son départ, Jake, très éméché, prendrait le volant et heurterait un arbre avec une violence qui pourrait lui être fatale …

**A suivre …**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors, est ce que Jake a été tué sur le coup ? Sera-t-il secouru à temps pour pouvoir survivre à son accident ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Et comment vont se passer les vacances de Hermione ?? Vous le saurez très bientôt. (J'ai failli écrire : suite au prochain épisode ! Je pourrais vraiment devenir présentatrice de séries télé lol)_


	11. Retour dans le monde magique

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire ! Pour Jake, le coup de l'alcool, je me suis inspirée de ma série préférée Sauf pour l'accident de voiture. Et je ne compte pas tuer Jake, Hermione a déjà assez souffert de la mort de Harry, ce serait salaud de ma part de tuer Jake aussi.

Akeri la malicieuse : Oui, Jake mérite une vie heureuse, c'est vrai. Je suis en train d'avoir des remords à cause de la suite que j'avais prévue … J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Llemaluna : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Hermione a des remords, mais je pense que c'est normal. Elle était heureuse avec Jake, il lui a donné ce dont elle avait besoin, et même si elle a désormais besoin d'autre chose, elle s'en veut de devoir faire ça à son mari. Ce qui prouve qu'elle a du cœur. Mais elle a déjà franchi un pas considérable en décidant de partir avec Draco !

Sorka : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne compte pas faire mourir Jake. Ce serait salaud pour Hermione qui a déjà perdu Harry. Si Jake meure, elle risque de repousser Draco, de peur qu'il meure aussi.

Voici enfin la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. On ne parle pas de Jake dans le chapitre 11, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dévoile ce qui va lui arriver. Là on va se concentrer sur Hermione et ses vacances J'ai déjà dévoilé une partie de l'intrigue puisque je vous ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas tuer Jake. Mais c'est tout ce que je vous révélerai Surtout que, j'ai une super idée pour lui, mais j'ai quelques remords tout à coup, parce que c'est un coup salaud que je vais lui faire. Un coup salaud mais qui libérerait Hermione bien plus vite ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je suis contente que le chapitre 10 vous ait plu car c'est un de mes préférés. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 11**

« Nous sommes arrivés » annonça Draco, lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme.

Leur atterrissage fut un peu brusque car ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvé projetés au sol. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas fait mal.

Hermione se releva doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers une jolie maison jaune pâle aux volets blancs, à deux niveaux, entourée d'une barrière blanche et d'un joli jardin bien entretenu. Le paysage qui l'entourait était magnifique. C'était un cadre magique, idéal pour se reposer, pour faire des ballades romantiques … Hermione n'en revint pas. Cet endroit était tellement accueillant, fascinant … Elle avait du mal à imaginer Ron vivant dans un endroit aussi beau.

« C'est Luna qui a rendu cet endroit aussi accueillant. » lui apprit Draco, en souriant.

« Ca explique tout. » répondit Hermione en souriant à son tour.

Hermione s'impatientait. Ses retrouvailles avec Ron lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien, et elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir, ainsi que Luna. Pouvoir passer ses vacances avec ses amis d'enfance, c'était vraiment une chance. Surtout qu'elle passerait cette semaine avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui bientôt serait libre … Dans deux semaines, son divorce serait prononcé, et là, ils pourraient s'aimer …

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Hermione. Elle était toujours mariée, donc loin d'être libre, car si elle demandait le divorce, il lui faudrait attendre au moins 9 mois si ce n'est plus … Mais cela ne lui interdirait pas de vivre avec Draco, et elle s'en réjouissait. Draco avait raison, ce n'était pas supportable de se cacher pour s'aimer. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, Hermione en était à présent persuadée. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Draco lui prit la main et la serra fort, pour lui montrer son soutien, et la rassurer. Il la sentait tendue.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison, et Draco tourna la poignée de la porte, et entra dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione s'en étonna, mais se souvint ensuite que Draco avait emménagé chez les Weasley peu de temps auparavant, ce qui lui donnait donc le droit d'entrer sans frapper. Et puis de toutes façons, avec le transplanage, tout le monde pouvait entrer n'importe où sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer avant. Ce devait parfois être bien ennuyeux d'ailleurs. Hermione rit en s'imaginant transplaner chez Ron au beau milieu de ses ébats avec Luna. Cela dit, Draco avait lui-même transplané dans la chambre de Hermione au risque d'y trouver Jake.

Hermione admira le hall d'entrée. Il était ensoleillé et bien décoré, et donnait sur un grand salon, et une cuisine à l'américaine, très sophistiqués et décorés avec beaucoup de goût, respirant la propreté, et plutôt bien rangés. C'était très chaleureux, très accueillant, et la vie devait sûrement y être très paisible, décontractée … Hermione avait devant les yeux, la preuve que c'était Luna qui avait dû décorer sa maison, car ses séjours au Terrier, 11 ans plus tôt, lui avaient appris que Ron n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un d'ordonné et de maniaque. Et le manque d'argent des Weasley les empêchait d'avoir beaucoup de goût en matière de décoration d'intérieur, car ils devaient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient.

« Je suis rentré ! » cria Draco en s'avançant dans le salon, pour s'annoncer aux habitants. Une jeune femme blonde et élancée se précipita hors de la cuisine et vint à leur rencontre. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Luna. La jeune fille avait embellit, et mûrit depuis 11 ans. Mais elle avait toujours un petit air juvénile que Hermione trouvait adorable. Luna sourit, le regard étincelant et embrassa chaleureusement Hermione. Hermione lui sourit, heureuse de la revoir.

« Luna ! Tu es superbe ! » s'écria Hermione

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Mione ! Ca fait tellement longtemps. Tu es resplendissante, toi aussi. Ron ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. »

Luna sourit à Hermione et la contempla quelques secondes avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lauren et se présenta, puis lui annonça qu'elle partagerait sa chambre avec leur fille, Emily, et qu'elle espérait qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Elle invita Hermione et Lauren à s'installer au salon, et demanda à Draco de faire apparaître des boissons et des gâteaux pendant qu'elle allait chercher les autres.

Au bout de 30 secondes, une tornade rousse fonça dans le salon, et se précipita sur Hermione.

« Mione !! Je n'y croyais pas ! Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux ! »

Elle la détailla lentement du regard, puis lui prit les mains.

« Oh Mione, tu n'as pas changé ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione sourit tendrement. Ginny, toujours aussi rousse, les cheveux flottant dans son dos, avait grandi et était devenue une superbe jeune femme très coquette, qui devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes. Ca n'étonnait pas Hermione que Draco ait succombé à son charme, et ait trompé sa femme avec elle. Ginny était magnifique et avait un sourire adorable.

« Gin', je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Je suis si contente d'être ici ! Ca fait du bien de revoir tout le monde et de retrouver ses repères … »

Ginny la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers Draco qu'elle serra également dans ses bras.

« Salut Dray ! »

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les joues. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle savait que Draco la considérait comme une amie très proche, peut être même comme une sœur, malgré les aventures qu'il avait eu avec elle avant et pendant son mariage. Mais la voir, si belle, dans les bras de Draco … Hermione voulait une preuve que pour Ginny comme pour Draco, il n'y avait rien d'autre, et il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle en discute avec elle.

« On va attendre le retour de Ron. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer !! » s'écria Ginny en lâchant Draco et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Luna réapparut accompagnée de deux enfants, une petite blonde qui devait être Emily, et un garçon roux, le portrait craché de Ron. Tandis que Emily ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air timide et rougirent quand Hermione leur adressa la parole. Le jeune garçon s'appelait Arthur, comme le père de Ron. Hermione leur présenta Lauren, leur dit que sa fille entrait à Poudlard en septembre, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu du monde magique, et qu'elle comptait sur eux pour lui faire découvrir un peu. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Emily était âgée de 9 ans, et son frère de 8. Ils étaient donc trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard. Ils emmenèrent Lauren à l'étage pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, et s'amuser un peu. Pendant ce temps, Hermione raconta à Ginny et Luna comment elle avait vécu ces 11 dernières années.

« Ron m'a dit que tu étais mariée. » dit Luna.

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers Draco en rougissant. Ginny suivit son regard.

« Avec Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Hermione rougit violemment et Draco rit.

« Non, pas avec moi. Je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec mon propre mariage. »

Ginny sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

« C'était pour rire, ne rougis pas comme ça. lui dit-elle d'un air malicieux. Alors, tu es mariée avec un moldu ? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Jake. On est mariés depuis 6 ans. Mais je compte demander le divorce. » avoua Hermione.

« Pour quelle raison ? Ca ne marche plus entre vous ? » interrogea Luna.

« En fait … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Et je voudrais vivre avec lui. Ma fille ne le sait pas encore, mais je compte le lui annoncer dans les jours qui viennent. »

Ginny et Luna sourirent, tandis que Draco et Hermione échangeaient un regard complice. Draco était certain que Ginny avait compris, et peut être que Luna aussi. A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ron pénétra dans le hall avec un autre homme, en parlant avec animation. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Ron s'arrêta sur le seuil en apercevant Hermione. Il lui fit un large sourire.

« Hermione ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accueillir, j'avais du travail ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Hermione en se levant pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

Ron se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Les trois autres sorciers s'étaient déjà levés pour les accueillir.

« Hermione, tu te souviens de Blaise Zabini ? »

Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux, car elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais en bien. Il lui sourit amicalement et lui fit la bise, en lui disant qu'il était heureux de faire sa connaissance. Car c'est vrai qu'il faisait sa connaissance, puisque à Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais dû s'adresser la parole pour autre chose que s'insulter. C'est alors que Hermione vit Ginny s'approcher de lui. Il la prit par la taille, elle l'enlaça, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait absolument pas que Ginny sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Cela dit c'était un peu normal puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 11 ans … Mais Draco ne le lui avait pas dit. Enfin, c'était rassurant car cela prouvait que Ginny ne considérait plus Draco autrement que comme un ami.

Vers 11h, Ginny proposa à Hermione de venir l'aider à préparer le repas, dans la cuisine. Elle avait envie de discuter un peu avec elle. Elles devaient avoir tellement de choses à se dire.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie, Gin' ? Tu travailles ? »

Ginny sourit.

« Je suis infirmière à St Mungo. Je travaille en parallèle avec une amie qui est infirmière dans un hôpital moldu. Comme ça, elle me tient au courant des phénomènes bizarres qui pourraient relever de la magie. »

« C'est une sorcière ? »

« Demi-sorcière, et elle a épousé un sorcier de parents moldus. »

Hermione sourit à Ginny. C'était bien qu'elle ait un travail, qu'elle ait construit sa vie comme cela. Hermione se prit à penser qu'elle-même aurait dû chercher du travail au lieu de rester chez elle tout ce temps.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Mione. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai été vraiment triste quand tu es partie. Personne ne savait si tu étais encore … Enfin … Tu sais … On s'est tout imaginé. On savait à quel point tu aimais Harry et on pensait que tu avais peut être décidé … »

« J'ai compris, Ginny. répondit Hermione en souriant. Je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais je n'en avais pas la force au départ. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réussir à faire mon deuil, et après … Je crois que je n'ai pas osé vous contacter, de peur de faire ressurgir des souvenirs trop douloureux. »

Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, on n'aurait pu t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir partager sa tristesse avec d'autres. Ca aide parfois à faire le deuil plus rapidement. »

Hermione sourit.

« Malheureusement on ne peut pas effacer ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, qui sait, si je n'étais pas partie, je n'aurais peut être pas aimé Dra … »

Hermione rougit violemment et s'interrompit. Elle avait parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir. Elle vit les yeux de Ginny s'agrandir et étinceler.

« J'en étais sûre. murmura-t-elle. A la façon dont tu regardais Draco, et la façon dont tu as rougi dans le salon … Je m'en suis douté. C'est sérieux ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui. On veut vivre ensemble. Il m'a demandé de divorcer, et au départ je n'étais pas prête, mais maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai besoin de lui, de revenir dans le monde magique, de prendre un nouveau départ. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, en dehors de Harry … Mais le contexte n'était pas le même. »

Ginny sourit.

« Je comprends. Draco est quelqu'un de merveilleux tu sais. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois tombée sous son charme. Et ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit réciproque. Tu es magnifique, et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Hermione rougit à nouveau, et remercia Ginny.

« Tu sais, je considère Draco comme mon frère. Draco se conduis de la même façon que Ron, avec moi, mais d'une façon bien plus tendre. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, avec ses parents, Voldemort … Après la mort de Voldemort, il allait mieux. On a eu une longue relation, et il était heureux. Enfin. Mais malheureusement, il a rencontré cette sorcière de Cassandra, et elle a transformé sa vie en enfer. Rends le heureux, Mione, il le mérite vraiment, et il en a vraiment besoin. Depuis qu'il travaille pour ta fille, il a retrouvé le sourire. Et toi, tu as l'air tellement radieuse. Tu gagneras au change avec lui, je te le jure. Il te rendra plus heureuse que jamais. Toi aussi tu le mérites. »

Hermione lui sourit, reconnaissante. Elle lui promit de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne et pour divorcer rapidement. Elle avait été vraiment peinée d'apprendre tout ce que Draco endurait avec sa femme, et s'engageait donc à lui redonner goût au mariage et à la vie en général. Elle s'engageait à le rendre vraiment heureux, et savait qu'elle-même serait heureuse avec lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, et depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, comblée.

« Et toi, Gin' ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec Blaise ? »

« En fait … il y a 3 ans et demi on a commencé à sortir ensemble et à vivre ensemble. Et il y a 2 ans, on a rompu. Il m'a quitté. A cause d'une grosse dispute complètement stupide, au sujet de l'engagement. Il trouvait que je n'étais pas assez motivée, que je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de construire quelque chose de plus solide avec lui. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini entre nous, et je me suis consolée avec Draco, qui lui-même n'allait pas bien du tout, à cause de sa femme. Et en fait, il y a un an, On s'est remis ensemble, Blaise et moi. On a reconnu nos torts. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, et qu'il acceptait de prendre son temps si c'était vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Et maintenant, on est très heureux ! »

Hermione sourit. Ginny semblait effectivement radieuse. Elle était contente que son amie ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien, qui la comble de bonheur.

Plus tard, au cours de l'apéritif, Blaise se leva. Tout le monde se tut, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

« Bon. Je voudrais déjà porter un toast à Hermione, en espérant que son retour parmi nous ne soit pas que temporaire ! Et en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde dans la vie. »

Les autres applaudirent. Ginny se leva pour faire face à ses amis et à sa famille. Elle prit la main de Blaise et la serra fort. Blaise la regarda dans les yeux, plein d'amour et de tendresse.

« Ensuite, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. continua Blaise. Voilà, Ginny et moi, nous avons décidé de nous marier. »

« Oh Ginny ! » s'exclama Luna en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Tout le monde se précipita sur eux pour les féliciter, contents de partager leur bonheur. Hermione était heureuse pour eux. Ginny était une fille fantastique et semblait vraiment bien avec Blaise. Hermione espéra soudain qu'elle-même pourrait vivre ce bonheur avec Draco. Elle ressentait à présent une folle envie de se jeter dans les bras de Draco, de vivre son amour intensément, et de l'épouser, pour refaire sa vie, de la façon dont elle rêvait …

**A suivre …**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant, mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_A bientôt._


	12. Doutes

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu, et que Ginny t'ait plu. J'adore Ginny, et donc c'est cool si j'arrive à la faire de façon à ce qu'elle vous plaise.

Akeri la malicieuse : Tu as raison Hermione a été un peu égoïste dans ce chapitre. J'ai pas fais très attention en fait. Mais quand elle apprendra son accident, elle réagira comme une épouse ;)

Llemaluna : Tu vas voir la façon dont elle vas l'apprendre Là c'est un peu tôt, et puis en plus, personne ne peut la joindre là où elle est, donc elle n'a aucun moyen de le savoir pour le moment.

Periculum : Je trouve le temps d'écrire parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de boulot pour le moment, mais là je vais essayer de m'y mettre sérieusement. Au fait, le mari de Hermione s'appelle Jake ;) Je suis désolée, mais ta théorie, tu ne la verras pas aboutir c'est vrai que c'es pas mal, c'est même une très bonne idée, mais dans cette fic, Hermione est le personnage principal, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer ! Pour Luna, elle est blonde. Tape Luna Lovegood sur Google, et clique sur le premier lien. Il y a une petite description d'elle avec un fan art.

'tite mione : Alors, je ne sais pas trop quand Hermione demandera le divorce. Avec l'accident de Jake, ça va être un peu difficile de la faire divorcer sans la faire passer pour une belle égoïste … Pour Jake, je ne vais pas te dire dans quel état il est0. Il n'est pas mort, et a eu beaucoup de chance, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire

Lyra Sullyvan : Je suis contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

Voici donc enfin la suite.

Question : Pensez vous que je dois profiter de l'accident de Jake pour faire divorcer Hermione ? Parce que, ça fait très égoïste, mais en même temps, ça lui permettrait de divorcer plus vite … Je suis tiraillée entre les deux avis là … Je pense que le mieux est d'attendre, quitte à écrire plus de chapitres que prévu.

Bref voilà. Dans ce chapitre, on va voir la fin de la première journée de Hermione chez Ron, et on va notamment la voir annoncer à sa fille qu'elle aime Draco. En revanche ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'elle apprendra l'accident de Jake, mais probablement dans le suivant, ou celui d'encore après. Dans pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que ce soit crédible, étant donné qu'elle ne peut l'apprendre que par un sorcier !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione passa sa première journée de vacances, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle était très heureuse d'être ici avec ses amis, avec Draco, avec sa fille … C'étaient de tendres et intenses retrouvailles qui lui faisaient énormément de bien. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ses amis lui avaient manqué, à quel point elle regrettait de ne pas être resté en contact avec eux … D'autant plus qu'il lui aurait suffi de transplaner pour les voir, à n'importe quel moment. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout la vie qu'elle avait menée, et ne pensait pas du tout avoir fait les mauvais choix. Elle était heureuse de s'être mariée avec Jake, d'être retournée dans le monde des moldus … Tout ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était de s'être coupée du monde magique, de ses amis …

Elle se demandait à présent comment les choses se seraient déroulées si elle avait continué à pratiquer la magie, et continué à voir ses amis. Peut être qu'elle ne se serait jamais mariée avec Jake … Peut être qu'elle aurait épousé Ron. Durant ses 6 premières années à Poudlard, tout le monde et Harry le premier, pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione. Et finalement c'est avec Harry qu'elle était sortie, au début de sa 7e année.

Hermione passa donc la journée à discuter, rigoler avec ses amis, fêter les fiançailles de Ginny et Blaise … Lauren passa la journée avec Emily et Arthur, avec qui elle s'amusa beaucoup. Elle s'entendait très bien avec eux, et était très contente d'en apprendre plus sur le monde magique, Poudlard, et leurs parents.

Au moment d'aller coucher les enfants, Ron prit Hermione à part.

« Mione, on a un petit souci. En fait, on n'a que 2 chambres d'amis. Ginny et Blaise occupent l'une d'elles, et Draco l'autre. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait te prêter la chambre d'Arthur, qui viendrait dormir dans ma chambre … »

Hermione sourit et l'interrompit.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de dormir avec Draco. Laissons sa chambre à Arthur. »

Ron resta interdit, ne sachant que répondre, étonné par la réponse de son amie. Hermione rit devant son incrédulité.

« Ron, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que depuis 2 semaines, Draco et moi entretenons une relation … Ca ne me dérange donc pas du tout de dormir avec lui … »

Ron semblait mal à l'aise mais sourit.

« Je vois … Et bien si tu veux … Mais … ton mari ? »

« Il n'est pas encore au courant … mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est un peu compliqué … Bien sûr que je m'en veux de le tromper comme ça, et je n'ai pas envie de tout envoyer valser comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie, et je ne supporte pas de me retenir avec Draco … On a essayé, mais c'est vraiment dur. Je sais bien que je fais souffrir mon mari, mais si je m'empêche de voir Draco, on sera 3 à souffrir … »

« Ce n'est quand même pas très sérieux … »

« Ne me juge pas, je t'en prie ! Je sais que je ne suis plus la petite Hermione bien sage et correcte de Poudlard … Mais personne n'est parfait et tout le monde change … »

Ron lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jugerai pas. Mais parles en à ta fille, car elle, elle te jugera … Et il vaut mieux que tu la mettes au courant avant qu'elle ne te surprenne avec lui. »

Hermione rougit, et sourit.

« J'en suis consciente. Je vais aller lui en parler. »

Ron hocha la tête, et retourna dans la chambre de son fils, pour lui dire bonne nuit. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas un peu hésitant vers celle d'Emily, où Lauren venait de se mettre en chemise de nuit. Elle sourit en voyant sa mère entrer, et vint à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer.

« Ma chérie, tu t'amuses bien ici ? »

« Oui, c'est super cool, Emily est super gentille et on s'amuse comme des folles ! » répondit la fillette en souriant.

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Super, ma puce. Dis moi, Ron n'a plus de chambre de libre, et j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas gênant si je m'installais avec Draco. Ca t'embête ? »

Lauren réfléchit un instant, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans le même lit ? »

« Euh … Oui. » répondit Hermione, embarrassée.

« Je ne sais pas … »

Hermione la regarda attentivement. La petite prenait son temps pour répondre. Au bout d'un moment elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien Draco. Tu vas l'épouser ? »

Hermione rougit violemment.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, comme ça. Tu vas dormir avec lui. Papa dort avec toi et tu l'as épousé. »

Hermione rit et lauren sourit, amusée, le regard étincelant.

« Heureusement, on ne peut pas se marier avec tous les hommes avec lesquels on dort ! Et je ne peux pas épouser Draco puisque je suis mariée avec ton père. »

« Dommage ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais bien que ce soit possible ! »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Tu aimerais épouser plusieurs hommes ?? »

« Ce serait marrant !! » s'exclama la fillette en rigolant, le regard énigmatique.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras, lui dit bonne nuit et la mit au lit. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Tu sais, chérie, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Draco. »

« Beaucoup comment ? »

« Tu te souviens, ton amoureux il y a 2 ans ? Eh bien, j'aime Draco de la même façon, et même plus fort. »

« T'es amoureuse de lui ? » demanda Lauren, lentement, comprenant ce que sa mère voulait dire.

« Oui. » avoua Hermione en rougissant.

Lauren réfléchit un instant.

« Et papa ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! répondit Hermione. Mais, plus tout à fait de la même façon. Je crois qu'on s'est un peu perdus ces dernières semaines. Après les vacances, je tâcherai d'être plus présente et plus compréhensive avec lui, pour ne pas tout gâcher. »

« Tu vas divorcer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais dire non, mais il va bien falloir que je fasse un choix. Cette situation n'est pas saine. » répondit Hermione, tristement.

« Si tu mens à papa, il va souffrir. » dit Lauren, lucide.

« Je sais … » répondit Hermione, émue.

Elle se sentait soudain réellement coupable. Elle se rendait compte qu'en effet, elle aimait toujours Jake, mais plus de la même façon. Elle avait surtout beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, et l'adorait, mais n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle était encore heureuse d'être sa femme, mais elle voulait le garder comme ami. Et elle se demandait à présent si elle ne devrait pas essayer de sauver son couple, plutôt que de s'emballer à l'idée de vivre une aventure merveilleuse. Après tout, qui lui disait que Draco et elle, c'était fait pour durer ? Si ça se trouve, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'est que ça bouge dans sa vie. Peut être avait-elle seulement besoin de quelque chose de neuf, qui la sorte de sa routine. Peut être que dans quelques mois, son aventure la lasserait, et qu'elle voudrait redevenir la femme dévouée et sage de Jake. Elle se rendrait compte à quel point elle tenait encore à lui et à leur mariage, et elle retournerait avec lui. Ils s'aimeraient à nouveau comme au premier jour.

Plus tard, elle alla rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la sentit légèrement distante, ce qui l'étonna.

« Un souci ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as l'air distante. Tu n'es pas avec moi en ce moment. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu soucieuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien … »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione lui fasse de cachotteries, si elle n'était pas bien.

« Mais si, dis moi. »

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle se serra contre lui, posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Je pensais à mon mari … Je me demande si … Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça et le laisser seul … Je suis nulle … »

« Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je crois … Je me demande juste si je n'ai pas fait une erreur … »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Draco, vexé.

Il desserra son étreinte et tourna le dos à Hermione.

« Oh excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Mais tu l'as dis ! »

« Draco ! Non, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai dis ! Tu n'es pas une erreur, je ne regretterai jamais de t'aimer !! Je suis folle de toi ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas mine de se retourner.

« Draco … Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est qu'au lieu de laisser mon mari seul comme ça, et au lieu de devenir aussi distante avec lui, j'aurais dû essayer de sauver mon couple. Pour être sûre que je ne regretterai pas de le quitter … »

« C'est bon, c'est bon … Je ne sais pas ce que tu fout dans mon lit si tu es si indécise … »

« Chéri, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que je vais envoyer balader 7 ans de ma vie !! Envoyer balader mon mariage !! Ce n'est pas facile, il faut poser le pour et le contre ! »

« Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je serai bientôt libre, il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! »

« Evidemment, c'est facile pour toi, tu es un maître de l'infidélité, tu n'aimes pas ta femme et tu seras divorcé dans deux semaines !! Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas dans ta situation idyllique !! »

« t'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?? Je suis infidèle, mais t'as vu un peu avec qui je me suis marié ?? Si t'es pas convaincue, demande à Ginny, et on verra bien pour qui ça a été le plus difficile !! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle était allée trop loin, savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle faisait souffrir Draco, et qu'il voulait qu'elle choisisse entre lui et son mari, parce qu'il ne supportait plus son indécision, ni le fait qu'elle ait autant de mal à s'en détacher.

Elle passa un bras autour de lui, pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se retourne. Mais il la repoussa. Alors, elle descendit lentement sur son torse, sur ses hanches, puis sur son entrejambe.

« Fais pas ça ! » lui ordonna-t-il fermement.

Mais elle continua. Draco était nu. Elle n'eut donc aucun obstacle à franchir pour atteindre les bijoux de famille de son amant. Elle commença à caresser son objet lentement. Il gémit.

« Tu exagères. T'es gonflée de te faire pardonner comme ça. » dit-il d'une voix dure, mais d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

Elle continua à le masturber lentement, puis un peu plus activement. Il se mit à gémir, et se détendit.

« Le pire c'est que ça marche ! »

Il se retourna brusquement, la retourna sur le lit pour se retrouver au dessus. Elle poussa un petit cri et rit. Il l'embrassa fougueusement la caressa, retira sa nuisette et la pénétra. Elle se sentait bien. Comme la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Elle se détendait complètement, oubliait tout, n'avait même plus conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Mais une fois qu'il se fut retiré, il la regarda d'un air indéfinissable.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes résoudre tes problèmes, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. »

« Je suis désolée. dit-elle en rougissant. Désolée pour tout. Je te promets que je prendrai une décision et que je vais prendre les choses en mains. Je t'aime !! Je t'aime trop !! »

Il soupira, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Hermione, mais je te veux toute entière, je ne veux plus d'obstacles entre nous. »

« Je sais. dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je sais, te ne t'en fais pas, ça arrivera. Mais tu dois comprendre que pour le moment ce n'est pas possible … »

Draco soupira.

« Je veux bien. Mais je t'en prie, pendant ces vacances, oublie ton mari. Sois rien qu'à moi pendant que tu le peux ! »

Elle sourit, l'embrassa tendrement, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

**A suivre …**

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Pensez vous que je doive profiter de l'accident de Jake pour faire divorcer Hermione, ou bien c'est trop égoïste et il vaut mieux attendre ??? Merci pour votre avis._

_A bientôt._


	13. Hermione apprend l'accident de Jake

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! C'est vrai que ça ne changerait rien si Hermione divorçait avant d'apprendre l'accident de Jake, mais ce serait un peu salaud de divorcer sans le prévenir lol !

Akeri la malicieuse : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'ils méritent d'avoir une explication, et je crois que je vais suivre tes conseils, c'est plus sain pour leur couple, et comme ça, Hermione ne passera pas pour une égoïste.

Llemaluna : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et à mon avis oui, il va y avoir des dégâts quand Hermione va apprendre ce qui s'est passé pour Jake. Mais ça se résoudra.

Periculum : Je ne connais pas la fic dont tu m'as parlé Mais j'irai voir de quoi il s'agit. Ca m'arrangeait de faire en sorte que Lauren prenne bien la choses, sinon ça aurait encore davantage compliqué l'histoire, et je pense qu'elle l'est déjà suffisamment Il est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré sur la fin, et j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre cette fin là, mais finalement j'ai laissé. Mais j'étais très consciente que ça pouvait ne pas plaire.

'tite mione : Merci pour ta review Oui Lauren prend bien la nouvelle mais c'était plutôt arrangeant, car elle a déjà suffisamment de soucis de conscience pour qu'on lui en rajoute pas un supplémentaire. Elle résoudra ses problèmes, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

Lyra Sullyvan : Je ne ferai pas trop traîner, t'inquiète pas Mais même si ce n'est pas la vie réelle, il faut que ça reste un peu crédible.

°'°'Little Angel'°'° : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! C'est difficile de trouver un concept qui plaise aux lecteurs, et je suis contente de voir que celui-ci plait, parce qu'au départ, je l'avais posté sur un autre site où personne ne l'avait lue. Donc je suis contente qu'ici ça fonctionne je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Hermione divorce vite Mais pas trop quand même pour qu'elle ne passe pas pour un monstre d'égoïsme.

Valalyeste : J'aime bien ta review, ça m'a fait rire le 'profite de l'accident pour te débarrasser du mari' lol, effectivement c'est ce que je comptais faire, mais je vais alléger mon sadisme parce que quand même c'est pas très sympa de faire ça, surtout dans ces circonstances

Ptitoon : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux prendre une décision rapidement plutôt que de rester à se torturer l'esprit pendant des semaines. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir donné votre avis sur la situation !! Je vais essayer de faire divorcer Hermione rapidement, mais à une vitesse raisonnable, pour qu'elle ne passe pas pour une sale égoïste. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13**

Les jours qui suivirent furent merveilleux. Hermione passa de bons moments avec ses amis, et avec Draco dont elle profitait le plus possible. Ils ne cachaient pas leur relation, tout le monde étant désormais au courant. Et même si Ron désapprouvait l'attitude de Hermione avec Jake, il était content de la voir aussi heureuse. Ils évitaient quand même de s'embrasser devant Lauren, car même si elle avait bien pris le fait que Hermione aime Draco, ils ne savaient pas si elle apprécierait de les voir s'embrasser. Parfois on accepte des choses sans en comprendre la portée et sans en comprendre vraiment les conséquences.

Durant la nuit de Noël, il avait neigé. Le paysage était tout blanc, et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Les enfants en profitaient pour aller s'amuser en faisant des bonhommes de neige, ou des batailles de boules de neige. Les adultes les avaient rejoint aussi, et deux camps s'étaient formés. Une vraie guerre de boules de neige avait démarré.

Ils avaient aussi fait de la luge sur les collines, ou des concours de dessins dans la neige. Hermione aimait beaucoup la neige, mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas autant profité.

L'après midi, ils s'étaient tous rendu au chemin de Traverse. Lauren était impressionnée par tous ces sorciers, en robe, avec ou sans chapeaux, avec ou sans cape, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les aspects … On lui fit visiter plusieurs magasins, on lui fit goûter à la bièraubeurre qu'elle trouva réellement délicieuse. Elle passa une très bonne journée, qui lui donna encore plus envie de découvrir le monde de la magie et tous ses secrets.

Draco demanda à Hermione de venir avec lui, boire un verre. Il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table du Chaudron baveur. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie. » commença-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais plus si je dois enseigner à Poudlard. »

Hermione s'en étonna.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est ton rêve non ? »

« Non. Pas mon rêve, mais peut être ma voie. »

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu laisser tomber maintenant ? Tu arrives au bout de ta formation ! Tu pourrais enseigner dès Septembre ! »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui caressant la main doucement.

« Je le sais. Et je vais terminer ma formation. Mais l'un des avantages de pouvoir décider par soi même, c'est qu'on est également libre de changer d'avis, de poser le pour et le contre, d'examiner toutes les possibilités et leurs conséquences. »

Hermione acquiesça et l'invita à poursuivre son explication.

« Si je pars pour enseigner à Poudlard, je ne te verrai plus. La vie de famille est presque impossible. Comment veux tu épouser quelqu'un que tu ne vois qu'en été ?? Si je dois faire ça, je préfère autant que tu restes avec Jake ! » déclara Draco.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que c'est à cause de moi que tu veux renoncer à tes ambitions ?? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Pas 'à cause de toi' mais 'pour toi'. Je t'aime trop pour supporter ce genre de vie. Soit tu viens à Poudlard avec moi, soit aucun de nous deux n'y va ! »

Hermione était vraiment touchée par ses paroles qui montraient à quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais néanmoins elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie.

« Mais, que feras-tu alors ? »

« Je vais garder mon poste au Ministère. Je me plais dans mes fonctions. Faire ça toute ma vie ne me dérange pas, et c'est même plus ambitieux puisque je pourrai monter en grade et avoir un poste plus influent. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Et tu ne t'enfermes pas dans la routine de l'enseignement. »

« Sur ce point tu n'as pas tort. »

« Je sais. Et puis, comme je termine ma formation, j'aurai toujours la possibilité d'enseigner un jour, si l'envie me prend. Tu sais, au fond, si j'ai voulu aller à Poudlard c'était pour fuir ma vie, fuir ma femme, fuir… C'était la route vers la liberté. Mais dans une semaine, je serai à nouveau libre. Alors à quoi ça me servirait de fuir la vie, si elle me sourit à nouveau ? Maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, je veux vivre à fond, profiter à fond … »

Hermione sourit, touchée à nouveau. Elle approuvait son choix, car ses arguments étaient très pertinents, et parce qu'elle savait qu'elle non plus ne pourrait pas supporter de quitter Jake pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne verrait que deux mois sur douze. Et Draco semblait tellement tenir à elle, que s'il faisait ce choix, ça venait forcément du fond du cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment, avant de partir pour retrouver les autres.

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Hermione chez Ron, et depuis l'accident de Jake. Au beau milieu de la journée, une jeune femme transplana dans le salon de Ginny, surprenant tout le monde. Ginny sourit et vint embrasser la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Diane, l'infirmière de l'hôpital moldu, avec laquelle elle collabore. Elle la présenta à Hermione qui ne la connaissait pas. Puis diane lui expliqua la raison de sa visite.

« Navrée Gin' mais c'est pour le boulot que je te rends visite. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait. Un moldu est arrivé aux urgences samedi. Il a eu un accident de voiture. Il est resté 5 jours dans le coma. Depuis hier il est en phase de réveil, et dans son sommeil il prononce des mots, des phrases. Et on l'a notamment entendu prononcer le nom de Harry Potter. »

Hermione sursauta et agrippa la main de Draco. Il semblait tout aussi intéressé que Ginny, par ce que racontait Diane. Il regarda Hermione et lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire 'Désolé ma chérie, Harry est vraiment mort'. Mais Hermione ressentit quand même le besoin de poser la question.

« Diane, ce n'est pas Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Diane sourit.

« Je sais que tu aimerais bien, mais non. C'est un vrai moldu, et il est d'ailleurs plus vieux que Harry. Il avait ses papiers sur lui quand on l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Il s'appelle Jake Stevens. Rien avoir avec le célèbre … »

Elle fut interrompue par le cri que poussa Draco quand Hermione planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il retira violemment sa main. Hermione était livide, et si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait évanouie.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche et presque inaudible.

« Oui … Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » interrogea Diane, inquiète.

« Jake Stevens. C'est son mari. » expliqua Ron en se levant pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

« Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, Diane affirme qu'il est vivant. Elle va te conduire à l'hôpital, et je vais venir avec toi, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça péniblement. Draco semblait soudainement beaucoup plus renfrogné qu'au début de la conversation. Il se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea tout droit dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione le rejoignit. Elle semblait toujours complètement sous le choc, mais avait reprit quelques couleurs, et suffisamment de force pour réfléchir clairement et aller voir Draco avant de s'en aller.

« Chéri ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle vint entourer sa taille de ses bras et posa la tête contre son dos.

« Draco, je t'en prie, comprends moi. Jake a eu un accident de voiture. Il faut que je m'occupe de lui. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Tu as un devoir d'épouse à accomplir ! » dit-il d'une voix assez dure, qui attrista Hermione.

« Draco … »

Il se retourna brusquement.

« Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Ton mari a besoin de toi ! Va le retrouver ! »

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi … »

« Non, je ne viendrai pas ! Je suis désolé, je refuse de contribuer à la sauvegarde de ton couple et au naufrage du notre ! »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement.

« Ne me fais pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai trop besoin de toi pour pouvoir supporter qu'on se dispute ! »

« Mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que ton mari est dans le coma ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de te consoler !! Je te rappelle que je t'aime, et que je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que tu demandes le divorce ! Donc excuse moi mais si ton mari s'était tué, ça m'aurait bien arrangé !! » déclara Draco, d'un ton sec et cassant, le regard noir.

« Draco ! » cria Hermione d'un ton désespéré, en éclatant en sanglots.

Draco se tut et la regarda pleurer, la mort dans l'âme. Sa colère tomba pour faire place à la détresse. Il attira Hermione contre lui et la laissa pleurer sur sa chemise.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je fais passer mon intérêt personnel avant tes sentiments … »

Il ferma les yeux et la serra encore plus fort.

« Toi aussi, tu dois comprendre à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre. Si tu retournes avec lui, tu auras tellement peur de le faire souffrir que tu essayeras de sauver ton couple, et tu me délaisseras … »

« Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi. » répondit Hermione en sanglotant.

Il l'écarta doucement de lui, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime comme un fou. Ne l'oublie surtout pas, c'est compris ? Va voir ton mari, et promets de me revenir. »

« Je te le promets. » répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras, se disant à quel point ils s'aimaient. Hermione le laissa ensuite seul dans sa chambre, et partir rejoindre Ron, Lauren et Diane qui avait apporté un Portoloin. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans les toilettes de la chambre de Jake. Diane s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, en dehors de Jake, puis sortit des toilettes, suivie de Ron et Hermione.

Hermione approcha une chaise de son lit, et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra fort. Diane lui apprit qu'il allait sans doute se réveiller avant la fin de la journée. Elle lui raconta dans quelles circonstances il avait été retrouvé. Hermione se remit à pleurer. Elle comprit que si elle n'était pas partie en vacances, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais Ron la réconforta en lui expliquant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et que cet accident aurait certainement eu lieu plus tard. Si Jake buvait, il y a bien un moment où il aurait eu besoin de se racheter de l'alcool, et il aurait prit la voiture. Le fait que Hermione soit là n'y aurait rien changé. Peut être que sa présence aurait juste retardé un peu l'accident.

Cela la rassura un peu, mais elle était toujours très inquiète et se sentait toujours coupable, de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir Jake pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Elle lui parla doucement en espérant qu'il l'entendrait. Elle s'excusa pour tout, pour l'accident, pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment présent pour lui avant et après l'accident … Elle lui dit qu'elle espérait qu'il se réveille vite, et qu'elle s'occuperait de lui. Et elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais qu'elle avait peur que ça ne le tue.

Elle en discuta longuement avec Ron, qui lui conseilla de ménager jake, mais de ne pas s'interdire l'accès au bonheur, et de ne pas s'obliger à couper les ponts avec Draco. Ron savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et que ça la rendrait bien plus malheureuse qu'elle le croyait. Et il savait également par expérience, que Draco était moins fort qu'il en avait l'air, et que ces 5 ans passés avec Cassandra l'avaient affaibli moralement. Il doutait que Draco supporte le départ de Hermione. Mais Hermione savait également que Jake non plus ne supporterait pas son départ. Et il allait avoir besoin d'elle à son réveil. Elle se trouvait donc dans une impasse … Quelque soit la solution à adopter, elle savait qu'elle ferait souffrir quelqu'un.

**A suivre …**

_Voilà, Hermione a appris l'accident de Jake et se trouve à présent à son chevet. Que se passera-t-il à son réveil ?? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'en suis moyennement satisfaite, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! J'attends votre avis ! _

_A bientôt._


	14. Confrontation

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plus et que tu trouves les réactions cohérentes. Moi aussi je préfère que ce soit Jake qui souffre et je suis du genre à être très sadique, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire n'importe quoi, faut que ce soit cohérent ! Dommage mais si je veux que ma fic plaise, je pense que c'est un critère important. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Akeri la malicieuse : Merci pour ta review ! Les suggestions que vous mettez dans mes reviews sont importantes pour moi, car comme j'écris au jour le jour, je ne sais pas toujours vers quelle direction orienter ma fic. Donc vos suggestions me permettent de réfléchir plus amplement à toutes les possibilités et de choisir celle qui convient le mieux à l'histoire et aux lecteurs Et je trouvais que la tienne était le mieux adaptée, car je partageais ton avis sur le fait que Hermione et Jake se devaient une explication. De plus, c'était bien plus crédible. Même si c'est une fic, j'estime que les fics doivent rester à peu près crédibles, surtout si on parle couple et mariage moldu. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Llemaluna : Je ne connais pas les feux de l'amour, enfin de nom, mais pas au point de connaître les noms de persos lol donc je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un aussi dans les feux de l'amour ! Et c'est pas grave que t'aimes pas Jake, c'est pas moi que ça va vexer. C'était pas sensé être un personnage attachant, il est là juste pour l'histoire Et je suis contente que tu aimes Ron ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

°'°'Little Angel'°'° : Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fic !! Oui, je suis une sadique, mais j'adore ça ! faire des fics ou il y a sans cesse des retours en arrière, où on se sait jamais comment ça va se passer, comment ça va se finir, où il y a toujours des rebondissements … Si je n'étais pas sadique ce ne serait pas drôle … :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Valalyeste : T'inquiètes pas, tu ne diras pas 'pauvre Drago', et j'ai pas envie qu'il finisse avec Diane lol. Je sais pas trop comment ça va finir … Ce qui est intéressant c'est le déroulement Je veux que cette fic là se termine bien, ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de ma première fic, pour laquelle je n'ai encore aucune idée de la fin.

Lilli-Puce : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, Hermione serait tout à fait capable de revenir avec Jake par devoir conjugal ! On verra comment ça va se passer. Pour l'instant je n'en ai qu'une très vague idée. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione se trouvait dans la chambre de Jake depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était épuisée, et ne pleurait même plus. Elle n'en avait plus l'énergie. Elle lui parlait inlassablement, répétant toujours les mêmes choses, les mêmes excuses, les mêmes explications. Elle finissait presque par se parler à elle-même, plus qu'à lui.

Ron était resté auprès d'elle pendant 4h au bout desquelles elle lui demanda de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de sa famille, après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir accompagnée et soutenue. Il avait d'abord refusé de la laisser seule, mais elle parvint à le convaincre de rentrer. Elle voulait aussi qu'il ramène Lauren qui était elle aussi épuisée et qui avait besoin de se reposer. Ca ne rimait à rien qu'elle reste là indéfiniment. Elle leur dit qu'elle enverrait Diane la chercher quand Jake se réveillerait. Ron lui promit de revenir vite et emmena Lauren qui avait d'abord protesté, mais finalement consenti à suivre Ron.

Dans la soirée, Hermione finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le bras de Jake, lui tenant toujours la main. Elle rêva de lui, de la famille heureuse qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Puis elle rêva de Draco, de son arrivée, du bonheur qui l'avait envahie au début de cette relation nouvelle et si passionnée.

Et puis, elle rêva de Harry. Il lui souriait la prenait dans ses bras, lui disait à quel point il la trouvait belle. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la voir heureuse, car il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été depuis sa mort. Il pensait que c'était peut être dû à son éloignement de la magie, qui l'avait empêchée de vraiment passer à autre chose, et de vraiment s'épanouir. Faire son deuil, c'est aussi accepter de continuer à vivre comme avant. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Harry lui demanda de faire un choix entre Draco et Jake, car cette situation n'était pas saine du tout, et lui pourrissait davantage l'existence. Puis, il disparut, encore une fois …

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, puis éclata en sanglots, bouleversée et sous le choc. Elle avait vu Harry. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui lui avait fait passer un message de l'au-delà ? Etait-il en train de lui dire de choisir Draco ? De lui dire de choisir la magie, afin de pouvoir tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute, et enfin être heureuse ? C'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Jake maintenant ! Comment pourrait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ? C'était impensable. C'était son mari, il l'avait aimée pendant si longtemps … Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elle n'y était pas parvenue.

S'il fallait qu'elle reprenne la magie, elle la reprendrait. Mais peut être pourrait-elle concilier la magie et son mariage ? Mais cette pensée ne la fit que sangloter de plus belle. Et Draco ? Lui non plus, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient si forts … Pour qu'elle puisse leur résister, il aurait fallu qu'elle les combatte dès le début, bien avant qu'il l'embrasse pour la première fois …

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Jake se crisper sur la sienne. Il se réveillait ! Hermione se redressa et le vit bouger péniblement, et ouvrir les yeux. Elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et la reconnut.

« Tu es revenue ? » articula-t-il péniblement.

Elle sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Tu aurais quand même pu trouver autre chose pour me faire rentrer, ce n'est pas très malin … » fit-elle en riant doucement.

Il sourit mais sembla ne pas comprendre. Il regardait la chambre d'hôpital l'air un peu perdu et inquiet, et le visage se crispant sous la douleur quand il bougeait la tête.

« Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que … J'ai mal ! » gémit-il.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as eu un accident de voiture. » répondit Hermione en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait le plafond sans le voir. Il avait le regard voilé, par la douleur et la peine. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, et de multiples égratignures sur le visage. En plus de ces douleurs là, il avait une profonde blessure au cœur, celle que lui avait infligée Hermione en embrassant Draco sur le seuil de leur porte d'entrée. Il ne se souvenait pas de son accident, ni des minutes qui l'avaient précédé. Son dernier souvenir remontait au moment où il avait vu Hermione, Lauren et Draco disparaître avec le Portoloin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Il savait où il se trouvait, mais ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il expliqua tout cela à Hermione, qui tenta donc de l'éclairer sur les faits, tels que Diane les avait racontés. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait été retrouvé sur le bord de la route, la voiture défoncée contre un arbre, et lui, ivre et évanoui, avec un traumatisme crânien et une hémorragie qui auraient pu lui être fatals.

Cela impressionna Jake et l'ébranla. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait à ce point frôlé la mort. Mais il avait désormais un vague souvenir qui lui revenait. Il se voyait, buvant plusieurs bières, puis ouvrant le réfrigérateur et s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus d'alcool. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, mais c'était sûrement à ce moment là qu'il était sorti.

« J'ai du mal à remettre mes idées en place. » dit-il d'un air impassible.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait était très dangereux ! Tu aurais pu y rester, Jake ! Qu'aurais-je fais alors ? »

« Tu aurais fais la fête. » répondit-il, sombrement.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! cria Hermione. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur ! Je me suis inquiétée, j'avais peur que ce soit grave, que tu ne te réveilles jamais ! Je m'en suis voulu de n'avoir pas été là, de ne pas avoir pu te soutenir, ou même t'empêcher d'avoir cet accident ! »

« Toi aussi tu es ridicule ! Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu m'en empêcher ?? Je te signale quand même que c'est ta faute si … Aie ! Tu me donne mal au crâne en plus !! » cria Jake à son tour.

Hermione baissa d'un ton, mais était au bord des larmes.

« Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu te mettes à boire ?? Je sais que nous n'avons pas été en très bons termes avant mon départ, et que j'étais loin d'être la femme idéale … mais je ne pensais pas t'avoir à ce point blessé. Je regrette tellement … » dit Hermione, tremblante.

« J'ai vraiment épousé une idiote !! s'écria Jake. Tu te prends pour qui, à jouer les femmes éplorées irréprochables ?! Ca c'est sûr que t'as pas été la femme idéale ! Parce que t'étais trop occupée à jouer les _maîtresses _idéales !! »

Hermione tressailli, poussa un gémissement et éclata en sanglots. Comment Jake pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle avait pourtant été d'une prudence excessive pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Peut être avait-elle commis une erreur, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilante. Ca y'est, son mariage était fichu en l'air. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises et partir. Jake ne voudrait plus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, car il lui en voudrait encore plus et penserait qu'elle le prend vraiment pour un idiot qui ne sait plus ce qu'il voit.

« Ne pleure pas, ça m'énerves ! » s'emporta Jake.

« Mais Jake … le supplia-t-elle. Pourquoi … Comment …. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'ai vu l'embrasser sur le perron, il y a deux semaines ! Ne me dis pas que tu as trébuché et que tu lui es malencontreusement tombé sur la bouche ! » ironisa-t-il d'un ton sec, le regard noir.

Même si la remarque avait une légère touche d'humour, Hermione pleura de plus belle.

« Alors, vas-tu avoir la bêtise de nier ? » demanda Jake d'une voix un peu plus douce.

« Je serais la pire des femmes si j'osais te contredire … » répondit Hermione en reniflant bruyamment.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant sa respiration, tentant de réfléchir calmement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé dès le départ, au lieu de te réfugier dans l'alcool ? » interrogea Hermione en se ressaisissant.

« Parce que je n'en avais pas le courage. Je sentais que si j'en parlais, ce serait la fin définitive de notre couple. Je ne pouvait pas m'y résoudre, je voulais repousser le plus possible la confrontation, le moment où je devrais te dire adieu … Et pour l'alcool, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai commencé. Sans doute pour fuir cette réalité insupportable … sans doute par lâcheté. J'étais trop lâche pour t'affronter, et du coup je préférais affronter la bouteille … »

Hermione était complètement abattue. Mais elle était contente que Jake lui en parle enfin et semble disposé à se confier. Sa sensibilité le touchait profondément, et son remord s'intensifiait davantage.

« Tu sais, Jake, quoi que tu en penses, ça a été vraiment dur pour moi, de … faire ce que j'ai fais. Je me sentais tellement coupable, et encore aujourd'hui … J'avais tellement honte de moi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. L'amour est un sentiment noble. Il faut se laisser aller, s'autoriser à aimer. Je ne t'en veux pas d'aimer Draco car je veux que tu sois heureuse, et si ce doit être avec lui, alors tant pis pour moi … Ce qui m'a vraiment fait mal, et ce pour quoi je t'en ai vraiment voulu, c'est de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. C'est de m'avoir lâchement trompé. »

« Je comprends, et j'en suis tellement désolée. Je n'osais pas t'en parler par peur de ta réaction, et parce que je ne voulais pas détruire notre vie commune. Je t'aime Jake. Mes sentiments ont changé, mais je t'aime quand même, et je suis prête à revenir avec toi et à continuer notre vie commune. Si tu me demandes de ne plus voir Draco, je le ferai … »

« J'en suis convaincu, Mione. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que son mari était en train de lui dire. Son regard se voila. Elle était choquée, comme si c'était lui qui venait d'avouer qu'il la trompait.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi par amour, et parce que tu estimes avoir fais une grosse erreur. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi parce que tu n'es heureuse qu'avec moi, et parce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était moi l'homme de ta vie. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi parce que je suis fou de toi, que tu es ma femme, et que tu es sensée m'aimer passionnément, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la mort. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes par devoir, ou parce que c'est mon nom qui est inscrit sur notre contrat de mariage. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes si tu n'es pas heureuse et si tu ne parviens pas à oublier Draco. Ca ne sert à rien, et moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre avec toi en sachant que tu es malheureuse et que tu penses à un autre homme. Ce serait une seconde trahison. »

Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Il semblait essayer de comprendre la situation, s'y résoudre, et ne voulait pas la garder 'en prison' si elle n'était pas heureuse. Au fond il ne voulait que son bonheur et était prêt à la laisser partir si c'était le seul moyen pour elle de trouver ce bonheur. Il était prêt à souffrir, à sacrifier son propre bonheur, pour qu'elle-même soit heureuse.

Elle lui sourit.

« C'est gentil de me laisser le choix. »

« Non ce n'est pas gentil. C'est pour me protéger. Je veux recommencer à vivre. Je veux être sûr que si je recommence avec toi, tu ne me trahiras plus. Donc je te laisse le choix, ce qui te permettra d'être sincère avec moi, et avec tes sentiments. Si tu te crois incapable de revenir avec moi sans pleurer Draco, alors divorçons. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Hermione bouleversée et hésitante.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux, puisque je suis toujours fou de toi. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je risque d'en souffrir. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, et je ne peux plus vivre en sachant que ma femme s'envoie en l'air avec le précepteur de ma fille ! Ou plutôt de SA fille ! »

Hermione fut piquée au vif par les dernières paroles et s'en voulut atrocement d'avoir osé dire à Jake qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur sa fille puisqu'il n'en était pas le père biologique. Elle comprenait à quel point elle avait dû le faire souffrir. Il aurait peut être pu supporter n'importe quoi, sauf de s'entendre nier le fait que c'était lui qui avait élevé Lauren comme sa propre fille, et que c'était donc lui son père.

« Jake, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis, j'étais en colère. Bien sûr que Lauren est ta fille. »

« N'essaye pas de te racheter, je n'en ai pas envie. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aie de droits sur elle, tant pis pour moi, ce sera ma punition pour avoi été trop gentil. Tu veux divorcer ou pas ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu fort de me demander de choisir maintenant ? »

« Non je ne trouve pas. Je pense que Draco et toi vous y réfléchissez depuis longtemps ! »

« IL y réfléchit, mais … »

« Arrêtes !! Tu m'énerves, décides toi, bon sang !! De toute façon, si tu ne te décides pas, c'est moi qui entamerai la procédure !! Je n'en peux plus ! Je t'ai gentiment laissé le choix, mais au fond je m'en fiche complètement de ce que tu veux ou pas ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec une femme qui me trompe, qui aime quelqu'un d'autre, et en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance !! »

Hermione se remit à pleurer.

« Mais tu ne te demandes pas une seconde si c'est facile comme choix ? »

« Non, je ne me le demande pas ! Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de décider de divorcer ?? Tu crois que c'est facile de balancer 7 ans avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde ? Je n'aimerai plus jamais quelqu'un aussi fort que toi ! »

« Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile de balancer ces 7 ans ! »

« Tu le montres d'une belle façon. Moi je l'ai montré autrement qu'en sautant mes clientes ! » dit-il en plaisantant méchamment.

« Arrête ! » l'implora-t-elle, n'appréciant pas son sarcasme.

Il se tut et la regarda pleurer silencieusement.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute calmement quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital ? Je m'occuperai de toi, et quand tu seras tout à fait rétabli, on en reparlera. »

« Non je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est difficile de te demander le divorce. Si j'attends, je vais regretter et te supplier d'essayer de sauver notre couple. »

« Mais c'est peut être ce que je veux !! »

« Possible. Mais tu aimes Draco Malfoy. Essaye de sauver notre couple alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes plus … »

Hermione savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, et que c'était difficile d'y renoncer maintenant, même si elle savait que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Draco était bien plus fort et complètement inoubliable.

En larmes, elle quitta la chambre de son mari et sortit dans le couloir. Tout à coup, elle tomba nez à nez avec son amant. Elle resta bouche bée. Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Draco ? » articula-t-elle, la voix enrouée par les larmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Diane m'a dit où tu étais … Je voulais voir … Euh … »

Il s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? »

Hermione se laissa aller à pleurer sur son épaule. Sa présence rassurante lui faisait tellement de bien … A cet instant, dans les bras de son amant, elle comprit. Jake avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à se séparer de Draco. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur. Et même si changer de vie n'était pas facile, elle y gagnerait énormément. Elle serait tellement heureuse avec Draco … Il fallait qu'elle quitte Jake. Elle allait donc accepter sa proposition de divorcer.

Ses larmes cessèrent bientôt de couler. Elle resta dans les bras de Draco, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air inquiet de la voir pleurer comme ça. Mais il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse et de passion, ce qui faisait fondre Hermione. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit.

« Jake s'est réveillé. Il est au courant. Nous allons divorcer. » annonça-t-elle.

Là, Draco sourit et enlaça Hermione, puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes, ma chérie. Je t'aime comme un fou ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent en riant.

Puis Hermione demanda à Draco d'aller chercher Lauren, chez Ron, pour qu'elle vienne voir son père. Pendant ce temps, elle-même retourna dans la chambre de Jake et resta debout, près de la porte. Il la regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Jake … balbutia-t-elle. J'ai réfléchi … Tu as tellement raison ! »

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« Au sujet … qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Si je retourne avec toi, nous serons tous malheureux, parce que j'aime Draco. »

Jake encaissa le choc. Il semblait s'y être préparé. Hermione vint se rasseoir près de lui et lui reprit la main, mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la retira. Hermione en fut quelque peu décontenancée, mais ça lui semblait normal, au vu de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue.

« Je veux que tu saches que mon amour pour toi a été sincère, et que je t'ai épousée par amour, et parce que j'étais sûre que tu nous rendrais heureuses, moi et ma fille. Jusqu'à ce que je revois Draco, j'étais vraiment heureuse, et notre couple respirait le bonheur et l'harmonie. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mes sentiments ont évolué. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point la magie, et mes amis me manquaient … Et puis avec Draco, on a tellement de souvenirs en commun, et il me comprend tellement bien … »

« Ce qui n'était pas mon cas ? » demanda Jake, vexé.

« Tu étais tellement hermétique à la magie et à mon besoin de m'en éloigner … »

Jake soupira mais sourit.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Mais je t'assure que je n'oublierai jamais ces 7 années, qui ont été parmi les plus heureuses de ma vie. Tu m'as beaucoup apporté, et aidé, et pour ça, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Et il est bien entendu que je te laisserai voir ta fille, pendant les vacances, quand elle reviendra de Poudlard. »

Jake ne répondit pas. Il savait que cette fois c'était la fin. Ils allaient se quitter, divorcer, passer à autre chose. Il savait que ce serait dur, mais il avait déjà dépassé l'étape la plus difficile : celle de l'acceptation. Son accident lui faisait voir les choses différemment, et il était prêt à repartir à zéro, passer à autre chose. Il se ferait aider, au lieu de boire … Il prit la main de Hermione et la serra.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Ce sera dur de passer à autre chose, mais je suis content qu'on se quitte en bons termes. Bonne chance dans la vie. »

« A toi aussi. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Et là, Jake lui fit signe d'approcher, et il la serra dans ses bras, avant de la laisser partir …

**A suivre …**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je viens de me rendre compte que le prochain chapitre serait le dernier. Après celui-ci, il est difficile d'en faire 5 autres, étant donné que le fondement de l'histoire c'était l'adultère de Hermione … J'aimais bien cette fic, c'est pourtant rare que j'aime mes fics lol. Mais, je pense que je vais être aussi déçue que vous, que ce soit déjà la fin. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je vais essayer de faire un long chapitre et de terminer sur quelque chose de satisfaisant Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu, pour avoir aimé ma fic, m'avoir conseillé dans son approfondissement … _

_A bientôt._


	15. Epilogue

Réponse aux reviews :

Opalyne: Merci pour ta fic ! Et oui je suis désolée, mais il ne reste en effet qu'un seul chapitre. Je pense qu'il serait diffcile d'en faire plus, sans fil directeur. L'histoire était centrée sur l'adultère de Hermione. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira car ça va être très dur de clore en beauté.

Akeri la malicieuse : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, je pourrais changer de fil directeur, mais je sais que ce sera dur et que je n'y parviendrai pas. Par contre je vais faire un chapitre où on verra un peu ce que deviennent les personnages, et c'est vrai qu'en partant de ce principe là, il se peut que je fasse encore un ou deux chapitres. Le problème c'est que dans ces cas là je ne saurai plus comment finir lol ! On verra bien ;)

Llemaluna : En effet Hermione a fait le bon choix ! J'aurais fais le même à sa place ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi.

lily's-angy : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi.

Voici enfin la suite. Evidemment, vous la lirez avec moins d'enthousiasme que pour les précédents, puisque vous savez que ce 15e chapitre est le dernier. Mais malheureusement, toute fic à une fin (enfin en général). Il faut bien s'efforcer de les finir un jour Moi aussi ça m'attriste un peu, parce que je l'aimais bien celle-ci. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira. Donnez moi votre avis, il est d'autant plus important que c'est le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15**

_Une semaine plus tard …_

Draco transplana dans la chambre. Il prit un grand sac dans lequel il fourra toutes ses affaires, vêtements, chaussures, effets personnels … Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et fit de même, prenant tous les dossiers qu'il y avait laissé, tout les papiers importants ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait garder … Au moment où il sortit du bureau, il tomba nez à nez avec sa femme, avec laquelle il serait divorcé dans quelques heures, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un mois.

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. dit-elle. Alors, tu réapparais enfin, au bout d'un mois ? »

« Je venais juste récupérer mes affaires. »

« Tu vis chez Ron ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai trouvé une maison dans son quartier, et j'y ai emménagé. »

« C'est bien … » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, peu convaincue.

Draco trouva sa femme étrangement adoucie par rapport à ces 3 dernières années. Elle semblait troublée, et ne lui criait pas dessus pour avoir osé disparaître. Elle ne l'accusait même pas de l'avoir trompé, ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal.

« Le divorce sera officiel ce soir. » dit-elle.

« En effet. Nous serons enfin libres ! » confirma Draco avec un grand sourire.

Cassie baissa la tête.

« Draco … Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, en rougissant, embarrassée.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris le sens de sa question. Ou plutôt, il redoutait de l'avoir bien compris.

« Pardon ? » s'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

Elle tressailli et se tordit les mains dans le dos. Elle semblait presque avoir peur de lui en cet instant. Ou plutôt, être impressionnée, car la peur est un sentiment un peu fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« On s'est fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. On s'est perdus, et voilà, on en arrive à cette fin définitive … C'est regrettable d'en être arrivé là. Il est encore temps de changer d'avis ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Draco ricana. Il était complètement stupéfait d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de sa femme, qui lui avait mené un enfer pendant 3 ans, et qui n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à lui faire du mal. Il sourit malicieusement, moqueur. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle lui demande de rester avec elle. La seule chose qui la poussait à dire ça, c'est son désir de faire de son mari un esclave et de le rendre fou pour lui faire payer son adultère et lui faire payer la vente du manoir, qu'elle avait pourtant elle-même provoqué en dilapidant l'argent de son mari.

« Allons, Cassie, dis moi tout. J'ai hérité de 500 000 Gallions ?! » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale mais amusée.

Le regard de sa femme s'assombrit, elle baissa la tête, comme un animal blessé ou un enfant boudeur.

« Tu me crois donc à ce point intéressée ? Tu m'imagines vraiment ne t'aimer que pour ton argent ? »

« Voyons … Le jour où j'ai été obligé de vendre le manoir pour rembourser le gouffre financier que tu as crée sur mon compte, tu semblais plus agacée que le jour où je t'ai trompée ! Même si tu t'es bien rattrapée ! »

Cassie fut piquée au vif, comme si elle se rendait compte pour la première fois, qu'elle n'avait pas été une épouse modèle, et que Draco éprouvait beaucoup de rancœur à son égard.

« Je n'ai jamais su exprimer ce que je ressentais ! Et puis, on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on perd, que quand tout est fini. Pour le manoir, si j'étais agacée, ce n'est pas à cause de la vente et du manque d'argent … C'était parce que je me rendais compte que j'avais été trop loin. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à avoir beaucoup d'argent, à vivre dans le luxe. J'ai compris que c'était de ma faute si nous étions obligés de vendre, et je m'en voulais ! Et je m'en veux aussi d'avoir brisé tout ça, notre couple, notre vie … Il est normal d'avoir des remords … » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Draco rit. Il ne la croyait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire ce genre de choses. Ca ne lui allait pas du tout, et pour lui, il était clair qu'elle bluffait. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir un jouet, un pantin qu'elle pourrait manipuler à sa guise, et en faire ce qu'elle veut.

« Quand on a un cœur oui, on peut avoir des remords ! Mais ce n'est pas ton cas ! Par contre, je dois te remercier. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé une femme, que je connaissais à Poudlard, et qui avait disparu depuis 11 ans. Nous nous aimons, et nous allons vivre ensemble. Nous sommes fous de bonheur et je suis enfin heureux. Depuis Ginny, je n'avais jamais été heureux, ça commençait à me manquer ! » dit-il en soupirant.

Sur ces paroles, et après un sourire ironique, il laissa Cassie plantée là, au milieu du couloir. Elle fit une moue dégoûtée et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa tous ce qu'elle pouvait, jetant les objet sur le sol ou contre le mur, renversant les meubles, dérangeant tout pour évacuer sa rage, et criant :

« Je te hais ! Tu as détruis ma vie, salaud, je te hais !! »

Quand elle n'eut plus rien à se mettre sous la main, elle se laissa tomber au sol, impuissante et en larmes. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il dormait dans son berceau. Elle se pencha et le regarda dormir pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se pencha près de son oreille, et lui chuchota tout doucement :

« Toi aussi tu as détruis ma vie. Sans toi, Draco serait encore là. C'est après ta naissance qu'il a voulu divorcer, c'est de ta faute. Je te hais, toi aussi. »

Elle tenait sa baguette magique à la main, et l'approcha tout près du bébé. Elle s'éloigna du berceau, chancelante, et explosa d'un rire suraigu et hystérique, qui réveilla le bébé. Une étonnante cacophonie résonna alors dans la chambre, entre une mère complètement cinglée, gagnée par le fou rire hystérique, et son bébé, hurlant et pleurant, apeuré.

_Peu de temps avant, chez Draco et Hermione …_

Hermione était en train de décorer leur salon lorsque Draco transplana avec son sac. Il le laissa par terre et vint enlacer Hermione qui l'embrassa.

« Tu es très douée. » dit-il en admirant sa décoration.

Elle sourit.

« Pour la déco, ou pour les baisers ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Pour les deux … » répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione s'écarta et lui prit la main pour lui faire faire le tour du salon.

« Cette maison est magnifique. Nous serons très heureux. » dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Oui … une maison magnifique, avec une femme superbe que j'aime comme un fou … »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec passion. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé, en la regardant amoureusement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ma femme vient de me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus divorcer ! »

Hermione pâlit et s'assit lentement à côté de lui.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, irritée.

« J'en suis sûr. Si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle se serait arrangée pour me récupérer avant cet après midi. Mais, je lui ai bien fais comprendre ce que je pensais d'elle, et que c'était avec toi que je voulais vivre. »

Hermione sourit et se blottit contre lui.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, chéri. » annonça-t-elle.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui, lui prit la main, et sourit.

« J'ai décidé de passer un entretien d'embauche pour la Gazette. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Draco sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je pense que c'est très bien que tu prennes cette initiative. Si tu as envie de travailler à la Gazette, que tu t'y plais, et que tu t'y épanouis, je suis complètement pour. »

« En plus, je pourrai peut être aménager mes horaires en fonction des tiens … »

Le regard de Draco pétillait.

« Ce serait bien ! Je vais moi-même avoir moins de travail maintenant que j'ai abandonné ma formation de professeur. En tout cas, j'espère que ça te conviendra. Et je suis heureux de ce que nous construisons ensemble. Je t'aime, et je suis fou de bonheur. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

_3 mois plus tard …_

Hermione se réveilla en douceur. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement que Draco n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle se redressa pour regarder autour d'elle et appela Draco. C'est alors qu'elle le vit entrer dans leur chambre, portant le plateau du petit déjeuner. Hermione sourit, le regard étincelant. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, et Hermione lui sauta au coup pour l'embrasser. Déséquilibré, il s'affala sur elle.

« Tu es merveilleux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.

« Tu es enfin libre … » souffla-t-il, un sourire au lèvres.

En effet, depuis la veille au soir, Hermione était officiellement divorcée de Jake. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Non, je ne suis pas libre. Je suis à toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Dépêchons nous, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione et Draco assistèrent au mariage de Blaise et Ginny. Ce fut un moment très émouvant. Hermione versa quelques larmes et attrapa la main de Draco au moment où les jeunes mariés se dirent 'oui'. Draco et elle se regardèrent. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il était tout aussi ému qu'elle, car Ginny et Blaise étaient ses meilleurs amis. Blaise avait accompagné son enfance, son adolescence, et maintenant, sa vie d'adulte. Ginny était comme une sœur pour lui, et ils étaient très proches. Draco rayonnait de bonheur pour eux.

Le lendemain, après une journée et une nuit de fête et de folie, Draco emmena Hermione à Venise en transplant, puis l'emmena dîner sur un somptueux navire, où ils pouvaient admirer le paysage et le coucher de soleil. Hermione en fut très émue. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à une journée aussi romantique. Le coucher du soleil apportait une atmosphère très particulière qui ne la laissait pas de marbre. Le repas fut délicieux, et le couple passa un moment très agréable.

Au moment du dessert, Draco prit la main de Hermione, lui souriant, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais le regard étincelant et joyeux, admiratif.

« Ma chérie … Je t'aime. Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Hermione rougit et sourit.

« Cette soirée est tellement romantique. Tu es vraiment un ange, adorable. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ça. » dit Hermione, émue.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est inutile. J'en avais envie, et je voulais que cette journée soit inoubliable. »

« Elle le sera. Tu es vraiment adorable. » assura Hermione.

Il sourit et la regarda dans les yeux, toujours aussi admiratif. Il se racla la gorge.

« Hermione … Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ces 5 derniers mois. Tu as été un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher autant à quelqu'un … Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime trop. »

Il mit une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite bague en or avec 3 petits diamants incrustés. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux et en pleura d'émotion.

« Tu es complètement fou … Elle est tellement belle … » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Epouse moi. J'en rêve depuis trop longtemps.» dit-il en lui mettant la bague au doigt.

Hermione regardait cette bague avec envie, émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle sourit à Draco.

« Un jour … j'ai rêvé de Harry. Il me demandait de choisir entre toi et Jake. Il voulait que je réalise que c'était avec toi que je voulais vivre, que tu étais le bon, le seul homme de ma vie, et que je serai bien plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec mon mari. J'ai donc fais ce choix. Tu m'as apporté tellement de choses … Je t'aime tellement. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, c'est tout simplement impossible. »

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? » demanda Draco, juste pour l'entendre répondre.

« Oh, oui ! Oui, bien sûr que oui ! » répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser, pleurant d'émotion.

_Un mois plus tard …_

Hermione emmena Lauren chez Jake pour le week end. Cela faisait 15 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et fut étonnée de le voir très élégant et très soigné, rasé de près, comme avant son accident.

« Dis donc, tu es très beau ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Merci. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi. » dit Hermione, le regard malicieux.

Jake rit.

« Non, rassures toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour passer à autre chose, mais … ça va mieux. Il faut bien. En fait, je crois que je suis en train de retomber amoureux. » avoua-t-il.

Hermione s'attendrit.

« Oh, je suis heureuse pour toi. Vraiment. Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

« Merci. »

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Jake rougit violemment.

« Euh … En fait, c'est une cliente. Avant que tu … me trompes … j'ai été son avocat. Je me suis beaucoup impliqué dans son procès, qui a duré jusqu'à il y a 2 mois. On est devenus très proches, et elle m'a aidé à surmonter notre divorce. »

Hermione sourit.

« J'espère vraiment que tu seras heureux avec elle. »

Jake remarqua alors la bague de fiançailles de Hermione.

« Tu t'es fiancée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rosit légèrement et sourit.

« Oui, le mois dernier. »

« Je suppose que c'est toujours avec Draco ? »

Elle rit.

« Oui. »

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est bien, félicitations. Je ne te demanderai pas de m'inviter au mariage, et je ne pense pas être capable d'y assister, mais je penserai à toi … Envoie moi une carte postale. »

« Merci beaucoup Jake, je n'y manquerai pas, et tu sais … j'aimerais qu'on reste amis. »

Jake lui sourit affectueusement.

« Avec plaisir. »

Plus tard, Hermione rendit visite à Ginny, qui lui offrit du thé et des gâteaux. On commençait à deviner son début de grossesse, et Hermione la trouvait superbe.

« C'est pour quand ? » demanda Hermione.

« Octobre. répondit Ginny en souriant. Blaise est tout fou. Il veut tout préparer maintenant, mais il ne veut même pas que je l'aide ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Draco ne m'en parle pas trop mais … j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant assez vite. »

Ginny prit un gâteau.

« Draco a toujours voulu des enfants. Quand on était ensemble, il voulait qu'on en ait 5, et les voulait tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas en avoir avant 24 ans, et il a accepté de patienter. Et puis on a rompu … Cassandra ne voulait pas d'enfant, elle était assez jeune et pensait que la carrière passait avant tout, et qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Et puis, voyant que Draco s'éloignait d'elle, elle s'est arrangée pour tomber enceinte, sachant qu'il désirait vraiment avoir un enfant. Et ce chantage a marché. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le bébé serait noir. Elle devait penser que sa petite tromperie ne se remarquerait pas. Enfin bref, je ne veux pas t'effrayer au sujet de son désir d'enfants, mais juste te confirmer que Draco a certainement très envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi. »

Hermione sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. La dernière fois que je suis tombée enceinte, le père est mort ! »

Ginny rit.

« Mais Mione, on n'est plus en guerre ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« On était pas en guerre quand Jake a eu son accident ! »

Ginny sourit.

« Mais tu n'étais pas enceinte de lui. Et puis Draco ne sait pas conduire ! »

Hermione sourit, consciente de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est idiot, je sais. »

« Non, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu dépasses tes peurs. Sinon tu n'avanceras pas. Alors lance toi ! »

Hermione lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« Et Blaise, il voulait combien d'enfants ? »

« Oh … il n'en voulait pas ! répondit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je suis persuasive, et finalement, il est très heureux que je sois enceinte ! »

Hermione rit. Elle comprenait ce que Ginny voulait dire. Ses peurs n'étaient rien comparé au bonheur de fonder une famille avec Draco.

_Un mois plus tard …_

Draco et Hermione s'unirent officiellement, puis partirent en lune de miel dans les îles Hawaii, en transplanant. Leur couple respirant le bonheur et la joie de vivre, profita pleinement de cette semaine dans les îles.

Un soir, Hermione s'allongea près de Draco, sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il l'observa longuement en silence, et lui caressa le corps. Il voulut retirer sa nuisette, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette brusque réaction.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ta femme. » dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu sais … Gin' m'a parlé de ton désir d'avoir 5 enfants … » annonça Hermione.

Draco rit.

« Elle parle trop, Mrs Zabini ! J'en voulais 7, mais je lui ai dis 5 parce que ça lui aurait fait peur. Et à l'époque, j'étais jeune et insouciant, et surtout j'avais suffisamment d'argent pour élever 7 enfants. »

« Euh … Alors … Tu ne veux plus d'enfants ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco sourit tendrement.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais pas 7 ! 2 suffiraient. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants. Je voulais également prouver que je n'étais pas comme mon père, et que je pouvais apporter à mes enfants tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu. »

Hermione sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je suis certaine que tu serais un excellent père, chéri. Tu te débrouilles déjà bien avec ma fille, qui t'adore. Alors tu en ferais certainement autant avec tes propres enfants. »

Draco l'embrassa.

« Sans doute, oui. Je l'espère. »

Hermione inspira profondément.

« A ce sujet … »

« Oui ? »

« Draco … je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour dire ça, mais l'effet sera le même … Je suis enceinte. » annonça-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco en resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment exprimer sa joie. Il se mit à rire et serra sa femme dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers. Puis, il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et rassures moi, quand tu accoucheras, je n'aurai pas la bonne surprise de constater que tu m'as trompé ? »

« Draco ! » s'indigna Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta sur lui. Ils riaient tous les deux, et étaient vraiment heureux de concrétiser leur amour. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Plus tard, Hermione se repassa en mémoire les 11 années écoulées. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. En réalité, elle prenait conscience que pendant 11 ans, elle avait porté le deuil de Harry. Si elle ne s'était pas retirée du monde de la magie, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin d'attendre 11 ans avant de se sentir à nouveau heureuse. Elle se demandait à présent si elle s'était autorisée à aimer Jake et à continuer à vivre, chose qu'elle n'avait dû faire que pour sa fille, qui avait déjà perdu son père. Hermione s'était raccrochée à Jake, mais il y avait eu un blocage entre eux. Harry était toujours resté entre eux. Le mariage de Hermione et Jake était une sorte de ménage à 3, la 3e personne étant un mort …

Avec Draco, c'était totalement différent. Elle avait l'impression que Harry l'autorisait à aimer Draco. Déjà, il avait fait promettre à Draco de s'occuper d'elle, et ensuite, elle avait rêvé de lui, et dans ce rêve, il semblait la pousser à choisir Draco, avec qui il était sûr qu'elle serait heureuse. Retrouver Draco, ses amis, la magie, son univers, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé à tourner définitivement la page, et à continuer à vivre …

Au fond, le destin de Hermione, c'était de vivre dans le monde magique et d'épouser un sorcier, puisqu'elle était une sorcière. Son destin était donc celui d'une sorcière, et elle ne pouvait pas y renoncer, car le destin nous rattrape toujours …

Et dans quelques mois, ce sera au tour de Lauren de connaître la fabuleuse aventure qu'est Poudlard. Poudlard, le collège dans lequel elle passera 7 ans, toute son adolescence, tous les moments importants que chaque personne vit durant son adolescence … Et peut-être y rencontrera-t-elle un Serpentard riche et orgueuilleux qu'elle commencera par détester. Dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas qu'elle oublie que sa mère a épousé celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son pire ennemi pendant ces 7 années au collège …

Profites bien de ses années à Poudlard, Lauren, car elles marqueront ta vie à jamais …

** The End **

_Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous le jugez digne d'une fin de fic. Donnez moi votre avis svp. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, aimé ma fic, et reviewé. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de dire que votre avis a été très important pour moi, car il m'a permis de construire ma fic. J'écris au jour le jour, donc ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver les bonnes idées ! Vos idées me permettent donc de m'améliorer et de vous montrer des chapitres satisfaisants et cohérents. Merci beaucoup ! Je consacrerai sûrement un chapitre 16 pour répondre à vos prochaines reviews. Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de suite, car je ne sais pas exactement comment en écrire une, quel axe prendre … tout ça. Par contre, si vous souhaitez que je consacre un chapitre pour approfondir un certain sujet de la fic, je peux essayer, je ne suis pas contre _

_Voilà. Merci encore pour votre soutien et votre fidélité._

_**Fire Slytherin …**_


	16. Reviews et remerciements

Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 15

Zoubi Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu ! Surtout que tu n'es pas fan de ce couple, ce qui prouve que j'ai bien réussi ma fic

Rachel : Merci ! Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu, que tu sois satisfaite par la fin, et merci pour le compliment concernant mon écriture ;)

Opalyne : Merci pour ta review ainsi que pour ta fidélité Je suis contente que cette fin t'ait plu ! L'ex femme de Draco n'a rien fais au bébé. J'avais imaginé un scénario encore plus hystérique, mais je me suis dis que ce serait peut être un peu trop. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que depuis qques temps je songe à une autre fic centrée sur le fils de Cassandra. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrai en faire, je suis encore en pleine réflexion, mais je pourrais essayer. Bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic qui est super ;)

Lyra Sullyvan : Merci pour ta review et pour ta compréhension au sujet de l'écriture au jour le jour. Il est vrai que c'est dommage que ça s'arrête ici, mais comme Hermione avait décidé de divorcer, il était difficile d'aller plus loin sans suivre d'axe. Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu

Junnie : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu !! je ne sais pas encore si je ferai une suite, j'y pense mais je ne sais pas vraiment autour de quel axe … Si j'en fais une, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera autour de Hermione et Draco, parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de plus. Et j'irai voir tes fics avec plaisir !! ;)

lily's-angy : Merci, je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu, c'était pas facile de faire le dernier paragraphe, il fallait vraiment amener petit à petit la fic vers la dernière ligne, faire en sorte que cette ligne marque suffisamment bien la fin de la fic … Je suis contente du résultat, et tant mieux si toi aussi ;)

'°'°Little Angel°'°': Je comprends que tu te spécialises dans les HG/DM, parce que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple et donc lire les fics sur ce couple ! Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu Merci beaucoup !

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien, qui m'a permis de mener cette fic à son terme. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite. Il est probable que j'essayerai de faire une petite fic sur le fils de l'ex femme de Draco, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire là-dessus, donc ce serait uniquement un essai. Je ne sais pas sur quel axe m'orienter en cas de suite, donc je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. N tout cas, maintenant que cette fic est terminée, je vais tenter de me recentrer sur l'autre fic que j'écris, un slash H/D, que j'avais provisoirement mis de côté pour me consacrer à celle-ci En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fic et de constater qu'elle vous plaisait beaucoup Merci encore._

_**Fire Slytherin**_


End file.
